The Real Me
by Kittykatgurl21
Summary: CoWritting with the amazing JunoLuv! Sam and Freddie switch bodies after a fight about their lives. Can they finally understand each other, and discover ones true self?
1. Forgotten

Freddie was sitting at Carly's table, staring at the now cold spaghetti tacos. No one had touched any of the food, since Freddie said not to eat until Sam got there. She was late. Again. Gibby was directly across from Freddie, and his mom was next to him. Spencer was on the other side, and Carly was next to Mrs. Benson, and Freddie. The other seat next to Freddie was empty, with a party hat in the seat. Just looking at Freddie, you could tell he was miserable. Sam was an hour late.

Suddenly, a loud gurgle made everyone look at Gibby. "Sorry, I'm hungry," he said, turning bright red. Sighing, Freddie stood up, throwing his napkin on the table.

"Go ahead and eat, Sam obviously isn't coming. I'm going home. Thanks for the party Carls and Spencer," Freddie spat moving toward the door.

"Freddie," Carly sighed. Just as Freddie reached for the door, it flew open. Sam stood there, holding a sandwich, and half was already eaten. Freddie opened his mouth, then closed it again. Sam pushed past him, and walked into the room.

"Sam, your late!" Carly said from the table, annoyance obvious in her voice. Sam stared blankly at her.

"When am I not late?"

"DO you even know what day it is?" Carly demanded. Sam shrugged, and took a bite of the sandwich. She glanced at the food on the table, and saw Gibby there. She saw the spaghetti tacos, and the large white birthday cake. She noticed everyone was wearing the same party hat. And the same word rang out on everything around them.

**Freddie.**

She sucked in a breath, and turned to FRreddie.

"Guess she doesn't know its my birthday," Freddie snarled. He started back into the hallway, and Sam sighed, following him. Carly groaned, and laid her head on the table. Gibby shrugged, and grabbed a taco, taking a big bite.

In the hallway, Sam stopped Freddie from going into his apartment.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late," she said.

"Why? Your always late," he said coldly, not looking at her. She sighed again.

"Exactly. So I don't get why you are getting all worked up," Sam stated. Freddie turned to look at her, his eyes wide.

"God, I HATE you Sam," he hissed, turning back to the door.

Sam took a deep breath. "You don't even know me, Freddie," she whispered. He scoffed, as he unlocked the door.

"You like ham…. That's all there is to you, Sam," he told her, and he pushed the door open. She grabbed his arm, making him look at her.

"Oh yeah? You couldn't live being me, dork who is in love with someone who won't EVER love them back!" She shouted.

"Funny how you always bring that up in any conversation we have," Freddie retorted, crossing his arms.

"Shut up! Its not like your life is hard! You love Carly, you get rejected by Carly, you get tick baths. Whoop Dee Doo," Sam said, her face getting redder from anger.

"You wouldn't last a day being me Sam. Trust me!" Freddie seethed.

"Ha! That's a laugh. I'd love to see you be me, you jerk!" Sam screamed.

Freddie walked into his apartment, and slammed the door in her face. At the same time, they both murmured:

"I wish you could see how hard it is to be me."

Freddie went into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple. He sat on his bed, and took a bite. An over-whelming feeling of exhaustion came over him. He put the apple down, and laid back. Ripples of tiredness ran over his body, making him really weak. He heard his mom come in, but by the time she came into his room, Freddie was asleep.

Sam walked into Carly's apartment. When Mrs. Benson saw her, she started screaming.

"Sam, you dirty girl! You, you AHH!" she screamed, and ran to find Freddie. Sam ran her finger in the icing on the cake.

"Sam!" Carly scolded.

Sam licked her finger, and she was suddenly very tired. Her eyes felt really heavy, and she actually swayed on the spot.

"Sam?" Gibby asked, the third spaghetti taco posed right in front of his mouth, right before a bite.

Sam blinked, and found it hard to open her eyes. She swayed again, harder. Carly dove out of her chair, and caught Sam, just as she fell. Sam was asleep by the time they put her on the couch. Spencer threw away the cake, fearing he put some sleep meds in it. Carly went upstairs. When everyone was gone, Gibby grabbed the cake out of the trash, and left the apartment, eating it on the way.

He didn't fall asleep.

Carly went back down the stairs, and stared at the sleeping Sam. Sighing, she went into Spencer's room.

"Spencer, what happened? Do you think she is going to die?" Carly fretted, toying with her hair. Spencer placed his book on Prisons down. Carly noticed it, but decided not to ask.

Spencer sighed, and patted the bed. Carly came, and sat down. He hugged her, and rubbed her arm, soothing her.

"I'm sure its just the after effect of the fight. It probably tired her. Besides, I am 46% sure that I may have possibly drugged the cake, so that's probably it. I'm sure she is fine. Wait for her to wake up," Spencer said.

Carly sighed, and got up, moving back into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Spencer called.

"TO BED!"Carly yelled, and went upstairs. Neither heard the small gasp escape Sams mouth, as she started to shake. Her body literally seemed to vibrate. Carly was already upstairs, and Spencer was back to reading. No one noticed.

**Hi peoples! Just letting you know that I am co writing this story with JunoLuv. She is amazingly awesome with her stories, so I hope this will be good too. If you want to, review. As the saying goes,**

**Review? Not beggin, just askin!**


	2. Uh Oh

"Argh," I groaned, rolling over to block my eyes from the blinding sun that blared through my window.

My curtains certainly aren't doing their job, and my mom won't be too pleased if she sees that they are open this early in the morning. My mom thinks that sun is bad for a 'growing boys face'. Man, she's so insane. I burrowed deeper into the… couch cushions? I didn't fall asleep on the couch last night. Maybe my mom moved me into the living room for some reason. Anything is possible. I decided not to contemplate why she moved me here. Her reasons for doing crazy things are usually long, drawn-out, and completely pointless.

I pushed my body up from the couch, flinching at a dull ache in my stomach. My head was pounding like I'd been hit by a truck, and my back felt really stiff as well, but I blamed it on sleeping on the couch. I've never woken up feeling this way before. When I was about to lay down again, a flash of blonde hair falling in front of my face caught my eye. I reached out to grab it, realizing it was attached to my own scalp. My eyes widened at the soft curls that I felt around my neck and shoulders.

My gaze darted around the room, suddenly realizing I definitely wasn't in my apartment on my couch. The bottle sculpture in the corner of the living room easily confirmed I was in Carly's apartment. I began to shake uncontrollably, looking down at the dark blue jeans I was wearing, along with a tight-fitting Penny Tee. I recognized it as the one Sam was wearing the day before. No… This isn't possible…

"Sam?" I heard someone call out.

I looked over my shoulder, blonde curls flying around my head, to see Carly walking down the stairs rubbing her eyes and yawning, "C-Carly?"

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting beside me, "You must have been really tired when you showed up here last night. You literally _fell_ asleep after you and Freddie had your little… spat. It was probably just you being tired from arguing with him though… At least that's what Spencer said…"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Me and Freddie?"

"Yeah…" Carly frowned, "Are you okay, Sam?"

My head began to pound harder as I looked from Carly, to the blonde hair that I still held between my fingertips, "Sam…"

"Are you going into ham withdrawal or something?" Carly asked with a small laugh, "Seriously, you're acting so weird."

I shook my head, laughing nervously, "This can't be happening… **I** can't be… Not her…"

"Sam?"

"Stop calling me Sam!" I shouted suddenly, surprised at how quickly the anger had taken over my body before subsiding on its own,

"Sorry?"

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Carly asked, appearing more like a mother instead of a friend. I'd never seen her like that before,

"Spencer won't mind taking you."

I shook my head again, rubbing my temples, "I think I need a drink."

"A drink?" Carly frowned.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm craving root beer… and ham."

Carly smirked, "Well, that's normal."

My eyes widened as I realized what I'd asked for, "That's _not_ normal for me…"

"Yeah it is," She frowned, getting up from the couch and crossing the living room to the kitchen, "Are you possessed by something?

An indecisive ghost maybe?"

I withdrew back into the couch, "I wish…"

My eyes fluttered open at the sounds of metal clashing against metal, most likely pans or skillets in the kitchen. Spencer might be cooking something. I sat up quickly and suddenly realized it was way too dark for me to see anything. The crashing metal sounds

entered my hearing again, and I realized they sounded more far off this time. The noise made my head hurt, so I relaxed back into the couch. It was much more comfortable than I remembered. I couldn't figure out how I'd ended up on the couch though; last night is kind of a blur.

Oh yeah, now I remember. I forgot about Freddie's birthday party and showed up an hour late. Man, he was so cheesed off I thought he'd have an aneurism or something. He didn't have to make such a big deal about it. I at least _tried_ to apologize, before he started acting like a diva about my lateness. That boy doesn't understand that I have other things I have to do before I can come running at him or Carly's beck and call. It's so ridiculous. Then, as if he hadn't already made me mad enough, he has the audacity to say that all there is to my life is ham-eating, and that I couldn't last a day in his life.

**What a nub.**

Freddie Benson deserves an award for having such an easy life. All he ever has to worry about is school, his to a girl who will never love him back, and his mom's insanity. But his mom is the good kind of insane, the kind that just cares a little bit too much. He doesn't have a clue how easy he has it. Not even a little bit.

I must have fallen asleep at Carly's after the fight. Not that I mind, Carly's apartment is a lot more fun than my house. I rolled over and dug my head deeper into what I thought was a couch cushion, but it felt a lot more comfortable than that. I sat up and punched the cushion for inspection. Instead of bouncing off of the hard fabric like it usually did, my fist sunk into the softness of what had to be a pillow. Man, Spencer must have let me use one of those really comfortable pillows he ordered online, because this one feels amazing.

I might take it home with me. He probably won't mind. Spencer understands me.

"Are you awake, Honey?" I heard a shrill voice call out, followed by loud footsteps.

My body tensed and I tossed the blankets over my head and hid beneath them, shutting my eyes habitually. I soon remembered I wasn't at home, so I slowly pushed the blankets back down over my chest. Sometimes, I'm such an idiot it hurts.

"Fredward?" The voice said again as a door slowly opened.

My eyes widened at the woman standing in front of me, "Mrs. Benson?" My voice was deep, almost manly sounding.

She giggled that annoying laugh she owned before flipping the light switch, "Freddie, you're so funny when you've just woken up."

"Freddie?" I frowned, still surprised by the voice that came out of my mouth, "What are you talking about?"

Mrs. Benson reached down and tried to give me a hug, a gesture I quickly shied away from, "Oh, Fredward, stop playing games. I have breakfast in the kitchen. I made your favorite: Veggie-Tarts!"

"Veggie-Tarts?" I breathed, taking in my surroundings.

This wasn't Carly's living room, it wasn't even close. I was on a bed. Not a couch, a bed. It was a bed with a Galaxy Wars comforter wrapped around my now masculine frame, along with matching sheets and pillowcases. It's definitely one of the dorkiest rooms I've ever been in. There was Galaxy Wars memorabilia plastered all over the walls. Computer parts were scattered along shelves on the walls and a few pictures were sitting on a table beside the bed, mostly of Freddie with Carly or his mom. Oh my God, this can't be happening…

"Fredward?" Mrs. Benson's frantic screech cut off my thoughts, "Are you alright? Do I need to take you to a doctor and have you checked? I hope this isn't because of that fight you had with that Samantha girl! Some of her craziness has passed onto you, hasn't it? I knew I should have kept you away from her…"

I sucked in a hard breath, gasping as I ran a hand through my now short brown hair, "That's not all that's passed into him."

"What do you mean, Freddie? Stop talking in third person!" She continued, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me, "I know what you need! A nice tick bath will have you thinking clearly in no time!"

"Tick bath?" My eyes widened, "You're kidding, right?"

She laughed again, pulling the blankets off of my body, "Oh, Fredward, why do you always ask that?"


	3. Kisses

"Freddie, come on!" Mrs. Benson dragged me out of the comfy, but dorky bed.

"Stop calling me Freddie!" I replied, getting angry now. What was happening?

She pulled me into the bathroom, and stripped my clothes. I looked down, and my mouth popped open.

"EW! OH MY GOD!" I screamed, and started jumping up and down. Mrs. Benson gave me a weird look.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor?" she asked, looking extremely worried by my behavior. She had started the water, and she was just staring at me. I shook my head rapidly, and I could tell I was bright pink.

I stepped into the tub, and she began rubbing this weird soap all over me. It kind of burned. I wiggled at her touch as she massaged my head with tick shampoo. Finally she rinsed it all out, and unplugged the water. I jumped out, and wrapped a towel around me.

"Don't forget to shave, Freddie-Poo," Mrs. Benson smiled at me, and left, humming some weird oldies song. I was shaking from cold, and I moved into Fredweirds bedroom. Looking around, I saw a dresser, with labels on the drawers. I opened underwear, and stared at the boxers, and briefs. I grabbed boxers. This was so gross.

Next I grabbed jeans, and a red shirt. I even looked for a bra, before remembering, that I apparently didn't need one. I changed, and charged out of my room. I headed to the door, planning on getting my body back, but Mrs. Benson stopped me.

"Don't forget your Veggie-Tarts!" She snapped, and led me to the island counter. There on a plastic plate was a weird green pastry. I picked it up, and it was cold in my hand. And hard. I made a face, and put it down.

"Um, see I am not really that um, hungry," I said, and cleared my voice. My voice still sounded all manly! Where was my body?

"Eat it, Fredward," she snarled at me, her face suddenly not happy. I knew that face from my mom, and fearing anything could happen, I picked it up, and took a big bite.

Biggest mistake of my life.

Inside was this gushy stuff, which apparently was carrots and peas. The green bread was zucchini bread.

"GA!" I gagged, and spit it all out, spraying it all over Mrs. Benson. Carly would have been proud of that spit-take.

"Fredward!" Mrs. Benson gasped, wiping her face. I jumped up, and sprinted out of the apartment. I slammed into Carly's door, but it was locked. I had no hairpin on me. I began banging on the door repeatedly.

"Hun!" Mrs. Benson yelled, and I could hear her coming. I slammed ever harder on the door. It swung open. I was there, well my body was.

My mouth popped open, as did mine (or should I say my body's?) My body's head looked up, and saw Mrs. Benson coming. She grabbed me, or I grabbed me? And pulled me in the room. The door slammed shut behind us, and she, or me, locked it.

I was so confused. I sat on the couch, where I was sure I had fallen asleep that night. My body sat in front of me, and we stared at each other.

"Your, me!" the body said. I stared at me.

"Um, your me," I replied, and then it clicked.

"FREDDIE?"

"SAM?"

We both yelled at the same time. I backed away from him(should I say her?) He (she?) stared at me.

"You stole me body!" I screamed, lunging. I tackled him(her?) to the floor, and just slapped.

"FREDDIE? GET OFF SAM! SAM! ARE YOU OK?" I heard Carly's voice, and I ran to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"OH, Carly, Fredlump stole my body, and now I am in his gross nerdy one!" I screamed. Carly pulled away, and looked at me, nervously.

"Are you OK Freddie? You seem a little crazy."

"I am not crazy, and I am not Freddie!" I yelled at her. She flinched away. The real Freddie grabbed my arm, and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Look Sam," he(she?) started. Have you ever heard yourself talk? Weird much. "I don't know whats happening. But Carly is totally scared of you, and I think since I am in your body, I should... act like you, and you should act like me, deal?"

I took a deep breath, calming myself. "Your right, Fredspaz. Your right. Lets tell her it was a joke, K?" I asked. He(she? I don't know, I'm going with he. It wont be so weird) nodded. We went to Carly again, who was pale, and staring at us.

"Sorry, Carly," I said, bowing my head. What else should I do?

"Yeah, it was a um... joke! Yeah, a joke I made up, and well I think we um went to far. Sorry," Freddie said in my body. Carly's eyes went wide.

"Sam? Saying sorry? This is so weird. I must be dreaming," she said, and went upstairs. I looked at Freddie, and Freddie looked at me.

I collapsed on the couch, and sighed.

"Have you um. Had a tick bath yet?" Freddie whispered. I blushed instantly. Freddie did too.

"And you saw my-"

"EW, I do not want to relive that," I told him. He blushed again, and looked down.

"Have you gone... Home, well my home?" I asked. He shook his head.

I sighed in relief.

"Well, you probably shouldn't. Stay with Carly, until we figure this out, Ok?" I asked. He shrugged, but he looked confused.

I leaned back, and suddenly shouts and banging were on the door.

"CLEAN UP THAT MESS FREDDIE!" I heard Mrs. Benson screaming.

"Veggie-Tart?" Freddie smirked.

I groaned, and held my stomach. "EW! That was by far the grossest thing I have ever eaten in my life. How do you stand the agony?" I cried. He rolled his eyes.

"Sam my mom works hard to make those. I hate them with a passion, but I eat them so she will be happy. That's what matters right?" he said, staring into my eyes. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, and I looked away.

"Um. I'll go clean up the mess I made," I said, and I hurried out. Freddie stared after me.

I don't know what came over me. I didn't know Freddie was so full of this passion.

I blushed down to my core, since I thought that was hot.

Freddie The Dork Benson was not hot.

I continued walking until I was in the kitchen. A towel was on the counter, next to my "puke."

Mrs. Benson was waiting for me. I remembered what Freddie said, whoa wait. Freddie? I remembered what Freddork said. I shook my head, and gave her a bright smile.

"Hi... Mom," I said, and even to me, it sounded false. At least, this mom cared about me.

She sighed, and walked over, hugging. I flinched, but let her, relaxing.

She patted my head. "I'll clean it, Fredward. Sorry that I did that to you. I am just really late for work. Besides, I have that meeting with Spencer today about you going camping with them this weekend. Who knows what that will be like!" she fretted, and began cleaning. I took the towel from her.

"GO to work. Mom," I said weakly. I could not believe I was working. I cleaned it up, and she left after forcing a kiss.

I went back into Carly's and saw Freddie looking in the freezer. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for peas, or something," came a muffled reply. I pulled him out, and slammed the door shut.

"OW!" he complained.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't eat veggies!" I snapped. "I do, well you do, but I don't, which means you don't!" I shouted.

He looked so confused by my statement. "It makes sense," I snapped, crossing my arms. Freddie rolled his eyes.

Sighing, I pulled put the bag I peas that I knew was hidden in the back. It was really old, too. He opened it, sniffed it, and threw it away. I laughed, and went to the stairs.

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

He sighed, and came over to me. "Live each others lives? Besides Sam, I um. I cant stay here. Carly and Spencer are going away tonight, and tomorrow to visit Grandad. SO I have to go to your house. Sorry," he said. I sucked in a breath.

"I don't think that that is an option. Maybe you could stay at my house, I mean our house which technically right now is my house, even though its your house, cause you shouldn't go to your house, which is my house, but is your house," I said. Freddie took a minute to process it, and understand me.

"Why not?" he asked finally. I sighed, and looked away.

"My Mom. Your Mom, I guess. She isn't like other Moms. She gets. Angry real easy. A lot of things I do make her angry. Just, you wouldn't understand anyways," I rushed, looking away. My eyes stung, as I thought about the last time I made her mad.

_ FLASHBACK_

"_SAM? Where are you Sam? Get your fat butt down here, and explain this!" I heard my mom scream. I ran down the stairs, not wanting her to be mad. There sat a puppy. The one I rescued off the road. He was supposed to stay in my room. I gulped, and looked back up at her._

"_Who is he?" she demanded. I gulped again. _

"_I-I resc-cued h-him f-from the road, Mama," I whispered. _

"_I cant hear you, girl! Speak louder!" she shouted at me. _

"_I RESCUED HIM!" I shouted. She strode across the room, and lifted her hand. _

_She hit my so hard that my face collided with my shoulder blade. I crumbled at her feet, and she kicked my leg. I whimpered._

"_Dont you sass me, young lady! Get rid of this mutt!" she screamed, and kicked me again, in the stomach. _

_I jumped up, and pulled the dog out of the house, ignoring the painful ache in my stomach. I waled along the road, looking for takers. Finally I saw Gibby._

"_Take the dog, Gib, or I swear to God," I hissed, shoving the cute Alaskan puppy in his arms. He gasped at his adorableness, and then handed him back._

"_You are so lucky Sam. Wish I had a dog," Gibby said, and smiled. I smiled too._

"_Now you have one. Take the dog, or I will force him into your fat mouth!" I said. Gibby sucked in a breath, insulted. I handed him the dog, and started to walk away. _

"_Sam! I am not taking this dog!"_

"_Stay the Hell away from me Gibby. I dont have time to deal with this!" I ran down the road back home._

"_Where the hell were you?" Mom shouted when I came home. I saw her holding a wine bottle, but there was no glass. She chugged some down, from the bottle. _

_I gulped. _

"_I was disposing the dog mama," I said, and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. _

_She hit my again, with the wine bottle. It crashed all over me, soaking my body with the alcoholic scent. I backed against the wall, and stared at her._

_She laughed. _

"_You are so cute Sammy," she slurred, and went into the living room. _

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

"Sam? Hello? Earth to Sam!" Freddie shouted at me. I shook my head clear.

He was so close to me. His face was within kissing range. I stared at his mouth for a second.

"Sorry bout that. Anyways, what was I saying?" I asked him.

"You were saying, I was disposing the dog, mama?" Freddie replied, lookinh confused. I blushed, and jumped up.

"I-I got to g-go now Freddie. Dont go to my house. Your house. WHATEVER!"I ran back into the Benson apartment.

I leaned against the door, and took deep breaths. What was wrong with me? It was only Freddie! He was in my body! I seriously thought about kissing myself! What was wrong with me? Taking deep, sooting breaths again, I went into the bathroom to take a shower, but ended up looking in the mirror.

I stared at Freddie's reflection, and for some reason, my breath was taken away. I Stared at his deep brown eyes, and his messy, but neat brown hair. I closed my eyes, and thought about him again. Then I realized what I was doing, and banged my head on the mirror. I cannot think of Freddie that way! It was so not right! I left the bathroom, forgetting about my shower, and collapsed on the couch, fallinga sleep quickly.

I watched Sam leave, which was weird, since it was really my body.

After a few minutes of sitting on the couch, I decided I would ignore Sam, and go to her house. I left the apartment, and hurried down the stairs. Moving fast, so that Sam wouldnt hear me, I sprinted down the road.

Soon enough, I was at her house. I had been there once, but her mom wasnt home, and the place was really messy.

I entered, and looked around. Beer bottles scattered the floor, and near the door was a bunch of shattered glass, surrounded by a puddle. I sniffed it, and it smelled strongly of alcohol. I cleared my throat and walked around.

"Sam?" a voice called. I moved toward it, knowing that I looked like Sam. I cleared my throat again. "Uh hum. Hello?" I called. My voice was so high. It was so weird.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT IN HERE!" the voice shrieked. I ran toward it, and saw who could only be Sams mom.

"H-hi Mom," I said. She got up, and smacked me!

I fell backwards in shock, and landed on my butt. I raised my hand to my cheek and massaged it.

"You bet that hurt, you worthless piece of junk! Don't call me MOM again! You know I only go buy mama! Now, I expect you to clean this house! I have a date coming over tonight! What are you doing? Get to cleaning!" she screamed at me endlessly. I jumped up, and bolted, searching for cleaning supplies. A hard yank from the back of my shirt told me I was in trouble again.

"What are you doing? Go buy some of the crap you need! NOW!" she said, and pushed me out the door.

I hurried to the store, and bought a bunch of supplies. Without knowing it, her mom had handed me a hundred dollar bill!

I bought detergent, I bought soap, I bought gloves, a mop, everything!

Soon I got back to Sams house, and began cleaning. After three hours, the house shone.

Ms. Puckett stepped out of bedroom. She wore a really short jean skirt, and a tight fitting red shirt. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, and smiled. Her lips were bright red, like her shirt.

"Well?" she asked, and strutted a pose. I blushed, my natural boyness kicking in.

"Nice, Mama," I said, remembering what happened earlier.

"Tonight, you call me sis," she said, with a wink. I heard a knock, and went to answer it. I was yanked back. "GO change. Clothes are on your bed. I picked them out today," she said. She seemed really proud of herself. I went upstairs, and peeked into everyroom. At the end of the hall was apparently Sams room. I stepped in. I picked up the clothes on the bed, and pulled my shirt off. Looking down, I saw the bra, and I blushed so red that if Sam saw me she would think I was choking.

I looked up, and pulled the shirt on. It was ocean blue, like my eyes. It was one of those shirts that one shoulder part isn't there. I pulled on the skinny jeans, forcing myself not to look down. After I was changed, I saw the note on the mirror by the bed. I read it, and it said:

_Sam, put this makeup on. And either straighten, or curl your hair. Something! _

_Mama(sis!)_

I groaned, and stared at all the makeup. After about twenty mintues I was all set. I moved to the stairs, feeling unbelievably awkward. Everything was so tight.

I moved into the room where Sam's mom and the guy was. They were making out, and he was pressed against the couch. She was literally on top of him. His eyesm were open, and when he saw me, he shoved her off him.

He cleared his throat and looked at me, but the way he looked at me was weird. Like he was interested in me.

"Hey, M- _sis,_" I said, smiling brightly. Ms. Puckett grinned at me, and patted the seat beside her. But randomly, the guy pushed her, and pulled me to sit between them.

"Hi, there. I am Mr. Jones. You can call me Harry," he said, grinning hugely at me. I nodded my head at him.

"Sup?" I asked, trying to sound like Sam. He smiled even bigger.

Ms. Puckett cleared her throat, and he looked at her, irritated.

"Sis, go get some cheese," Ms. Puckett said.

I stood, and so did Harry Jones. "You stay, my dear womanly Puckett," he said to Ms. Puckett.  
"I'll help your sister-"

"Sam."

"-Sam with the cheese," he said. She nodded, and relaxed into the couch.

I walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. I reached in, but something hit my butt. I jumped up, and my head hit the top of the fridge.

"OW!" I yelled, and turned around. Harry Jones stood there.

"Did you seriously just smack my butt?"I asked. He waggled his eyebrows.

"You are so much prettier than your sister. Besides Sam is so pretty," he sighed Sam. I backed away, hitting the fridge again.

"Ew. I am like, a lot younger than you," I said, giving him a weird look. I was a boy!

"Thats what makes it exciting!" he said, and then he kissed me.

Have you ever been kissed by your own gender, when your in the opposite genders body, shoved against a fridge? Weirdest experience in my life!

I shoved Harry Jones off my, and wiped my mouth.

"Dude!" I gasped. He grinned at me.

"That was awesome," he said, and kissed me again. I screamed in his mouth, and kicked his groin. I know how that feels, thank you Sam.

He gasped, and bent over, his hands flying to his groin area. I grabbed the cheese, and stormed into the living room. I placed it on the table, and smiled at Sam's mom.

"Hey, sis?" I shook my head at the word.

"Carly invited me over, can I go?" I asked. She sighed, then nodded.

"It will give me time with Harry," she said, and giggled. I nodded, and left. Harry followed me.

"What was that for?" he asked, walking weird.

"I dont dig old men," I said, and ran down the road. He went back inside.

Soon I was at Carly's house. I knocked on the door, then just barged in. Carly was eating a sandwhich.

I stormed over to her, and kissed her. She screamed, and hit me!

"SAM!"

Uh Oh. I totally forgot I was Sam. This would take some explaining. I mean come on! Can you blame me for loving Carly, and wanting boy mouth off my mouth? I was in serious chiz!


	4. Baby Pictures

**FPOV**

"Sam!" Carly screamed again, "Why did you… you…"

I grabbed the sides of my head and backed away from her, my hands shaking uncontrollably. The real Sam is going to kill me when she finds out about this. Unfortunately, Sam probably won't have a chance to destroy me. Carly's face is beet red right now, and I have a feeling she is going to bring down an even greater world of hurt on me than Sam could even fathom. The thought made me shake even more.

"C-Carly…" I stuttered, shaking my head, "I-I didn't mean to… It just… I don't know!"

Carly's facial features suddenly began to relax, "Sam?"

"I'm sorry!" I cried out, "Carly, I don't know why I did it!"

"Sam!" Carly called out, grabbing my shoulder and stopping me, "Calm down."

I lowered my arms to my sides, and stared at her with wide eyes, "Huh?"

"Did your mom invite that creep over again?" She asked, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

How does Carly know about this? Maybe Sam tells her a lot more than she lets on…

"Y-Yeah," I nodded slowly.

I felt her hand leave my shoulder, and she led me to the couch. We sat down together, with Carly putting her hand on top of mine and subtly rubbing my fingers. If I had been Freddie right now, my life would be complete.

"What did he do this time?" Her voice was exasperated. I had a gut feeling this has actually happened between Carly and Sam before, but I wasn't positive.

"He smacked my _butt_," I muttered through gritted teeth, resisting the Sam-urge to say ass, "And… _kissed_ me."

Carly's eyes became wide, and her lip quivered, "What'd your mom do?"

I shuddered at the thought of that beast of a woman, "Nothing. She was acting as my sister at the time, Carly."

"Typical," Carly bit out, her eyes showing more anger than I ever thought possible for a Shay.

"It's fine," I said quickly, "Can I stay here tonight?"

She sighed, looking down at the neatly packed suitcase on the floor in front of the couch, "You know me and Spencer are going to visit Granddad."

"Gimme a key then," I whined, inching away from the green bag on the floor beside Carly's that I noticed was actually moving. Spencer…

"I can't," Carly breathed, I could hear her heart breaking, "You remember what happened last time… Spencer won't let me give you a key anymore."

I didn't remember, "Right…"

"Maybe you could stay with Freddie or something?" She suggested.

"Maybe…" I nodded, looking past her at the wall.

"Sam?" Carly frowned, "Are you okay?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

She smirked, "Because, if I had suggested Freddie's apartment as a possible place to stay yesterday, you would have already punched me by now. What's up with you? You've been acting weird ever since Freddie's party."

I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck, "Um… Well… I—"

"Sam!" A voice that sounded a lot like my actual one called out suddenly.

I sighed in relief when I saw my own body in the doorway, but my relief quickly vanished when I saw the look in Sam's eyes.

"Hey, Sa-Freddie!" I said, quickly correcting myself.

"We need to talk," Sam growled, "Now!"

I flinched at her anger, looking over my shoulder at Carly, "Well… looks like I gotta go."

"But—"

"Bye!" Sam screamed for me, jerking me out of the apartment and slamming the door behind us.

"Thanks for saving me back there, I—" I began to thank her, but was quickly cut off by her driving me into the wall, holding me up by my shirt collar, "Ow! Sam!"

She gritted her teeth, shoving me into the wall again, "Why did you go to my house? I told you **not** to go to my house! Do you even have a clue why I said not to go there?"

"I do now!" I shouted, glaring into her/my eyes with anger.

Sam released me, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your mom needs some help," I replied, brushing myself off, "Serious help."

The pale skin of the face Sam currently held reddened, "W-What?"

I shook my head, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Sam choked out, the voice cracked.

"You're just too proud to admit it, right?" I snorted, "You can't have anyone know that your mom—"

"Shut up, Freddie!" Sam shouted suddenly, throwing me back into the wall again, "Don't say it!"

I gritted my teeth, "Tell you what? That your mom **hits** you?"

Sam sent me falling backward again, only this time I doubled over onto the floor in pain, rolling over on my back in time to see her banging her head into a wall and acting as if she was trying to pull my dark brown hair out of my scalp.

"Sam?"

"You've said enough, Fredward." Sam retorted, punching the wall in frustration, "Ah! Do you ever hit anything? God! You've got the knuckles of a baby!"

I snorted, standing back up, "Well, gees, I don't go around beating up people weaker than me 24/7. Unlike somebody…"

"Shove it, Benson." Sam growled, crossing her/my arms. Ugh, I'm still confused.

"Whatever," I sighed, "Anyways, try to convince my mom to let me stay here. I'm not going back to your house."

Sam smirked, "Baby."

"I'm not a baby!" I shouted, "Your mom **hit** me! And you know that creep, Harry? He **kissed** me! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Sam shrugged, "Of course it does. Thanks for getting Harry's disgusting spit on my mouth. You better wash that crap off before I get back in my body, Benson."

"Sam!"

"Look, Dude," Sam sighed, "Stop trying to make a big deal out of something that doesn't matter."

I frowned in confusion, "But, Sam, it does matter."

She shook the head of her body, "No. It doesn't."

"How often does she hit you?" I asked, feeling as if I'd come completely out of nowhere with my question.

Sam merely laughed it off with a hard scowl, "Too much."

"Sam—"

"No," She put a hand over my mouth, "Don't tell me that I should talk to someone about it. Don't say I can get help, and live a happier life away from my mother. It isn't true, Benson."

I pushed the hand away, "But… you could be happier."

"I'm happy the way I am," Sam replied simply, "If I tell, I'll get sent off somewhere and never see you, or Carly, ever again."

"You don't know that," I frowned.

"I do," Sam shot back, "A dude in my neighborhood was getting hit by his dad, and after he told, a chick in a skirt came in and took him away. I haven't seen him since. I'm not gonna be like that dude."

I looked down into her eyes, there was a tint of blue behind the brown ones I was so proud of. Easily, I was seeing past her tough wall she so quickly had put up.

"How long has she been hitting you?" I asked.

Sam frowned, tapping her chin, "I don't know. Probably since my dad left… yeah, I remember now. It was a lot worse back then."

My stomach twisted and curdled painfully, trying hard not to imagine a four-year old Sam Puckett being beaten up by her own parent, a person who was supposed to protect her. It amazed me that she had become so strong and outgoing over the years, instead of weak and quiet like the abused kids in movies. But, then again, Sam has never been exactly normal…

I shook my head, "Whatever. Just remember to ask my mom if I can stay? Please?"

Sam nodded with a smirk, "Sure. You shouldn't have to spend any more time in that toxic environment than your naïve little mind needs to."

I groaned, "I hate you."

"I could've guessed that," Sam shot back quickly.

I scratched the back of my neck, "Sam? I was thinking…"

"Well, that's never good." Sam smirked.

"Seriously," I glared at her, "Maybe we should tell Carly about us being all body-switched and stuff."

Sam snorted, "That would be a fun conversation."

"She's already suspicious." I added, "It feels wrong keeping this from her."

"That's because you're in love with her," Sam retorted, "Duh."

I threw my hands in the air, "You know what? Forget it. Talking to you is like trying to have a conversation with a brick wall. Dim-witted and pointless."

"Dim-witted… Are you calling me dumb?" Sam growled as I turned away and opened Carly's apartment door. As I shut it behind me, I heard Sam screaming, "I ain't dumb!"

Whatever you say, Puckett. Only an idiot would live with an abusive mom this long without telling a soul…

**SPOV**

As soon as the door slammed shut behind Freddie, and banged my head into the wall even harder. I should have kept a better eye on him. Who was I kidding, thinking that he would take my advice and stay away from my house. He's right, I'm dumb. I hope he didn't let her throw him around too much. When I was in my own body, my stomach still ached from a few hard kicks I suffered the other night for cussing at my mother. If he let her smack him around I'm gonna be hurting even more when we get switched back. That is, _if_ we get switched back…

I shook my head and groaned loudly. I want my body back so badly it hurts. My bladder is on the verge of bursting, but I can't bear using the bathroom like a guy… especially if I have to see Freddie's family jewels again. It's just really… unusual looking down and seeing **that**. I shuddered at the thought.

Freddie's mother was actually beginning to annoy me. At first, it was kind of nice to have someone who cared about where I was and what I was doing, but it got old really fast. I'd take my neglectful mother over Mrs. Benson any day. The woman watches me like a hawk! Every time I leave the apartment I have to tell her where I'm going and exactly what time I'll be back. Fredward didn't warn me about his mom like I warned him about mine. He could have at least told me she's got crazy mood swings.

After standing in the hall angrily for a little while, I decided to return to Freddie's apartment. His mother was at the hospital for work, and since I was Freddie now, I could go into his room and look through all his stuff. Boredom forces me into doing a lot of random things.

I sighed and walked into the apartment, quietly shutting the door behind me and trudging through the living room to Freddie's bedroom down the hall. Once I was there, I threw the door open, and stifled a laugh at geek-fest of a room. Looking around again, I noticed so much more Galaxy Wars crap than this morning, along with more computers, and more all-around nerd-ness. The first place I decided to look around in was his closet. When I opened the door, I was met immediately with a blown-up picture of my best friend, Carly Shay, tacked the backside of the door. The sight had me shaking with uncontrollable laughter. I didn't think guys **actually** did this kind of thing. The only time I've ever seen someone peg a picture of the girl they like to a closet door was on _Saved by the Bell_. But, the guy on that show was fine as hell, and definitely **not** a nub like Fredward.

My smile grew as I turned away from the poster, and spotted a few boxes underneath his clothes. It wasn't long before I had all three of them out on the carpet of his bedroom, rifling through each them with interest. The first contained a lot of embarrassing baby stuff that had Fredward's name sewn or written on it. Mostly, it was just clothes and bibs, but there was a photo album at the bottom of the box. I pulled it out and began flipping through the pages until I found the best picture ever.

It was baby Freddie in the bathtub, naked. He was shielding his eyes from the painful flash of his mother's camera, and you could clearly see his butt. It was perfect. I shoved that one in the back pocket of Freddie's jeans. I needed to remember to hide this somewhere I can find it later, just in case we switch back into our own bodies tonight.

I turned another page, and noticed a picture that wasn't of Freddie, but there was an older guy in it that looked like the spitting image of him. I guessed it was Freddie's father or something, since he never talked about him. I grabbed that one too, deciding to ask him about it later.

Just as I was about to shut that box and go through the next one, the door was thrown open by someone and I jumped back up into a standing position in fright.

"Sam!" My actual voice screamed.

My body stood there, red-faced and pissed as hell, "Hey, Fredward."

"What are you doing?" He demanded, grabbing the boxes and putting them back in the closet and slamming the door while I stood awkwardly in place.

"I was bored." I said truthfully, shrugging.

He crossed his arms, giving me an angry look through my icy blue eyes, "Bored? Bored!"

"Yes, Benson." I groaned, "Bored."

"How could you go through my stuff?" Freddie shouted, stomping his foot and making my converse shoes flap against the ground.

I smirked, "How could you go to my house after I specifically told you not to? I think I win this round."

"Sam!" Freddie ran a hand through the blonde curls attached to his head, before jumping slightly, "I'm never gonna get used to your stupid long hair."

I shrugged, "I'll never get used to being a dork, but I'm dealing with it."

"Touché." Freddie frowned, shaking his head, "What did you see in the boxes?"

I grinned, "Baby pics, Honey."

"Honey?" Freddie shook his head in confusion before his face got redder, "My baby pictures! Sam!"

I nodded and walked to his side, patting his shoulder, "Yep."

He pushed me away angrily, "This is why I hate you so much!"

"Excuse me?" I frowned, "I'm not a big fan of yours either."

"Can't you be serious about something for once?" Freddie yelled, "**Everything** is a _joke_ to you!"

My body recoiled, and a smirk played out across my face, "Your **mom's** a joke!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" He groaned, smacking his forehead.

I laughed, "It doesn't have to, because I got you **and** your momma!"

"You're so stupid," He shook his head, turning to leave, "I'm out."

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"

He sighed, "Probably back to your house. Carly and Spencer just left."

"No, no, no." I shook my head, waving my arms, "You can't go back there."

"What do you want me to then?" He frowned, "Stay here? With you? My mother would never allow it."

I crossed my arms, "Earlier, you were all over me asking her to let you stay."

"Yeah," Freddie sighed, "But then I thought about it, and she hates you… well, the Sam-you… you know what I mean."

I waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

He lowered his head, "So… I guess I'm out…"

"No," I smiled, devising a plan in my mind, "You're not going anywhere."

"Huh?"

I smirked, "I got an idea…"

"Sam—"

I put my hand over his mouth, "Shut up! Mama's talking!"

He took the beefy hand I currently was using and groaned, "You sounded like your mother when you said—"

"Don't." I punched him in the arm with all my might, "I'm nothing like her."

Freddie rubbed his arm and cringed, "Sorry… I forgot I guess…"

"Yeah," I smirked, "You bet you did."

"So," Freddie choked out, "What's this 'plan' of yours?"

"You hang out with me until your mom gets home at…" I paused.

He sighed, "Nine."

"Oh," I smiled, "Okay then. Until your mom gets home at nine, and then you hide in here somewhere until she goes to bed."

"Where will I sleep?" Freddie whined.

"Floor, Diphead." I deadpanned.

Freddie groaned, "Fine."

I smiled and plopped backwards on his bed, "I'm awesome."

"In your head…" Freddie muttered.

I gave him a hard glare and he quickly straightened his back, "You're awesome, Sam. Really, really awesome."

"Better," I smirked, folding my arms behind my head and relaxing, "Better…"


	5. Closet Space

**FPOV**

I stared at Sam, and waited till she was almost alseep. I couldnt believe she had the nerve to go through my stuff. Well, I was going to get back at her. I was going to go back to her house, no matter what.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I muttered. She snored in response. I smiled mischievously, and slipped out of the room. Making my way to the door, it opened, and Mrs. Benson was there. My eyes widened in surprise. She was early.

"Sam." Her voice was cold, and she crossed her arms, staring at me spitefully.

"H-Hello, Mrs. Benson!" I said, another devious plan coming to mind. I was going to be polite. Sam would probably kill me later, but what can you do?

Her eyes widened a little, but she kept her calm.

"And may I ask what you are doing in here, my apartment?" she asked. Yet another idea came to mind. I was so dead.

"Well, Mrs. Benson. Freddie got drunk, so I brought him home, and put him to bed. I didnt want him to get in trouble, but I see that I cant avoid it now, can I?" I said slowly, trying to sound happy, but concerned. Her eyes popped open.

I wished I had taken the words back, because I almost forgot just how crazy my mom could be, but then I thought of the pictures.

"Th-Thanks Samantha," she said stiffly, and moved toward my room. I stifled a laugh, and leaned against the doorframe.

"FREDWARD BENSON HOW DARE YOU GET DRUNK!" I heard mom scream, louder than she ever had before.

"Wha-?" Sam's tired voice rang out. I knew the screaming would give her a headache, and I grinned again.

"I SAID, HOW DARE YOU GET DRUNK! HAVENT YOU LEARNED ANYTHING I HAVE TAUGHT YOU?" she screeched. Even I covered my ears, and I wasn't in the same room.

"Ow! My head! Stop screaming, woman!" Sam retorted. I full out laughed.

"COME WITH ME MISTER! YOU DESERVE THIS HEADACHE FOR GETTING DRUNK! THANK THE HEAVENS SAMANTHA PUCKETT WAS THERE TO SAVE YOUR TROUBLED BEHIND!" she screamed.

Sam was dragged out of the room. When she saw me, her face turned dark, and angry. I just smirked at her. She wriggled away from Mom, and ran at me. I stepped back, and swung the door. She crashed into it, and a whole flurry of cuss words slipped from her mouth.

"FREDWARD! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" I heard mom yell, and then I heard a lot of scruffling noises, and knew that Sam was getting the bathroom punishment. I hated that punishment.

I moved down the hall, and down the stairs.

"AGHH!" Lubert screamed at me. I ignored him, and sprinted back to Sam's. It was almost pitch black by the time I got there. Harry Jones car was still there, and I shuddered at the thought.

I opened the door, to see Mrs. Puckett, under Harry Jones... You decipher that.

"Mother of God!" I screamed, covering my face.

"Sam?" they both cried. Harry Jones jumped up, and dressed in under five seconds. Mrs. Puckett pulled a bathrobe on, which was lying on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing home? I thought Carly invited you over?" Mrs. Puckett shrieked.

"Oh! Yeah um, Spencer wanted to take her out, but she didnt know, and he didnt have the um money for me, so... I came home," I said quickly.

"Hey, it's ok," Harry said, smiling at me, and winking. I shuddered, and looked away.

"I doubt your sister would know this was happening. I say we forget about it," he said. I had to admit, I was thankful right now, since Mrs. Puckett seemed to agree.

"I should go," Harry stood, and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Dude, you need to lay off!" I said. His eyes narrowed at me.

"I'm already pissed that you kicked me there, Sam. It was not nice. Besides, now you owe me, and I _will_ collect!" he hissed, and then he left. Suddenly I grew very afraid. A hand landed heavily on my shoulder, and I was being dragged.

"HELP!" I yelled. I was smacked.

Very quickly, I was thrown into a closet.

"You stay in there, until I say its ok to come out."

The door closed, and I was enveloped in darkness. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Sam did not deserve this, but I was going to make it better for her. Even if she was right about not ever seeing us. I would make it better, even if it killed me.

I just wished I realized then, that that may actually be the case.

**SPOV**

I hated Freddie. He told his mom I was drunk, so now she was cleaning my body in every way imaginable, and that meant I had to see the family jewels, and Freddie was back at home. I was even worried about him! My mom... she could do some pretty painful things. Most of the stuff I did came from her.

I sighed, and looked at the ceiling, refusing to look down. My body was raw from being scrubbed.

"Your done. Go to your room, Fredward. I am so very mad at you," Mrs. Benson hissed, and I moved quickly.

It felt so odd to be really, and truly clean. I actually liked it, which was weird. My body wasnt dirty, and grimy like usually. I didnt have Harry Jones on my back, trying to kiss me, and God knows what else. It was nice, and I was starting to like being Freddie.

But I hated that fact.

I mean, I wasn't ecstatic that Freddie's mom was a lunatic, and obsessed with me, but she _loved_ me! She truly loved me, and that thought made me almost cry. But Pucketts dont cry, so I didnt.

I was more vulnerable than I let on. I couldnt let people like Fredspaz know that I was... afraid... and weak. Only Carly knew that, and she was there for me. I felt bad about not showing sympathy for Freddie, but what else would I do? I would not hug him, tell him it was normal. That wasn't something I would do! And now Freddie was being all smart-ass like, and that annoyed the hell out of me.

I sighed, and flopped onto the bed. Maybe if I texted him. He would reply. Unless Mom was beating him. I hoped it wasn't that. They boy couldnt take it.

_Freddie, its Sam. U there?_

I waited for ten minutes, before my, I mean Freddie's phone dinged.

_**Ya Sam. I am here. Can u cum get me? Im locked in a closet, and the only light is from the phone. I am gunna sound so lame, but I am kinda scared. Plz cum get me.**_

I reread the message five times. Mom only locked me in the closet if I was really bad, and when I was let out, the beatings were so painful, that even I cries. I bit my lip as I replied.

_OMG freddie! Wtf! Wat did u do! Bein put in the closet is the worst cuz it may be a day b4 she lets u out, and besides! When u come out, u will be hit so hard, that u will prob b KO, so I cant help even if I came ova, she wud not let u out. Im sorry_

He never replied after that. I started to cry. I felt so bad for Freddie. He went back. I warned him! I tried to save him, but he was so stubborn. It pained to admit, but I would have done the same thing. I groaned, and covered my face. I couldnt let Mom hurt him.

I didnt know where these feeling were coming from, but maybe, I just wanted to see her. But the truth was, I realized later.

I just wanted to see him.

**FPOV**

I sighed, as I leaned against the grainy wall of the closet. The tears had dried on my cheeks, and now I was just freezing. Mrs. Puckett had left like an hour ago. I think I had been in here for at least 12 hours. I had been listening to my ipod, which was actually Sam's. I had it repeating on one song. Im with You.

The song fit this mood exactly. I yawned, and closed my eyes, trying to become a ball, so I wouldn't be as cold.

After about twenty minutes I drifted off.

My dream was wild, and it scared me.

Sam was standing on a cliff, and the wind was pouring down around us. I was like fifty feet away from her.

"Sam!" I screamed her name. She turned to me, and even from far away I knew she was crying.

"Im sorry!" I screamed, though I didnt know what I was sorry for. Maybe for getting her in trouble.

"I told you, Freddie! I told you!" she screamed back, a heart-wrenching sob escaping her. I was so confused. I took some steps toward her.

"What?" I yelled. She shook her head.

"I told you we would be seperated! I told you! But you had to be the hero, and tell them! I didnt want them to know Freddie! I was FINE!" she screamed, and she took a step back, toward the edge.

I suddenly knew what she was talking about. I had told Social Services?

"Sam, you need help!" I said, stepping toward her.  
"NO I DONT FREDDIE!" She screamed, taking another step toward the edge.

"Dont do it Sam!" I screamed, and I began running at her as fast as I could. She shook her head.

"Im sorry!" I screamed, as I ran. I was forty feet away now.

"I hate you Freddie!" She said, taking another step away.

Thirty feet away.

"Please Sam! Dont do this!" I screamed.

Twenty feet.

She shook her head. Her mouth moved as she whispered something.

Ten feet. She took another step back.

"I beg you Sam, dont jump!" I screamed. Another step would have her spiraling down into the crazy ocean, and rocks below.

Five feet away. I could see the tears, and I could understand what she was mouthing.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

She took a step back, just as I reached her. I stretched my arm out, and latched it on her arm. She slammed into the rock cliff, and yelped in pain. I couldnt hold on. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt, so her arm was slippery from the rain.

"Sam!" I screamed. She was screaming too, but she was trying to get me to let go.  
"Stop! Freddie let go!" My fingers slipped, and she fell down to the water. I saw her body sink, and I screamed her name repeatedly, tears rolling down my cheeks.

The scene changed, and I was at a funeral. Carly was there, wearing a black dress. I realized I was in a suit. A coffin was over at the edge. It was open. I went toward it, pushing people out of the way.

"Freddie!" Carly called. My mom came after me, and Mrs. Puckett was there. She started saying

"Sam! Get up! You aint dead!" people were patting her shoulders, trying to calm her. I looked in the casket, and there lie Sam.

"Sam! Get UP!" Mrs. Puckett screamed. I woke with a gasp.

A light was filled in the closet, and I squinted to see. Mrs. Puckett stared down at me, a bottle of vodka in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. She took a puff as she stared at me. I stared back, breathing heavily from my dream.

"Well, get up!" she said, and kicked me again. I stood, but collapsed. I was so weak. She laughed at me, and dumped some vodka on my head.

"Get up, lazy." she walked away, leaving me there. I crawled out, and forced myself to stand up. I moved into the bathroom, and laid there for a second, panting. I saw the shower, and then sniffed myself. I reaked BO. I stood, and turned it on, leaning heavily on the wall. I pealed the dirty clothes off my body, and looked down. My face turned bright pink. I had... breasts?

I started hyperventalating, since my boy side wouldnt let me look away. Then I slapped myself, and stared at the ceiling. I stepped into the shower, and cleaned her hair. The hair was so heavy when it was wet! I almost fell over!

Again, I felt really awkward, since I had to clean my body. By the time I got out, I was red as a tomato, and more embarrassed than I had ever been. I grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around me. I almost put it around my waist, but then I remembered how girls do it, so I wrapped myself, around the chest. I moved up the stairs, and into Sam's room. I grabbed a white top that had a yellow 65 on it, and some boy shorts.

I pulled on a jacket, and then I realized I needed a... bra. I took off the shirt and jacket, and looked in her drawers. I finally found them. And worst, there was a lot. I just grabbed randomly, without think that it was black. I struggled to put it on, for the clip in the back was annoying me.

After a good fifteen minutes, I got it clipped, and then I pulled the shirt on again.

I stared at Sams reflection, drinking it in. I was still getting over the dream.I decided not to tell anyone about it. Sams cellphone dinged, and I saw Sam had texted me.

_Fred? U still in the closet? _

_**No I was just let out. I took a shower and I just changed. Quite a nice selection of bras Samantha**_

_ud better shut it boy_

_**u mean, girl rite**_

_SIGH U R SO ANNOYING_

_**AW**_

I grinned, and put it away. She didnt reply anyways. I walked out, and top-toed down the stairs.

"Go to Carly's Sam. I dont want you home tonight. I dont want to see your worthless face," Mrs. Puckett slurred, and she threw the half full bottle at me.

It shattered, scratching my skin, making me bleed. The alcohol poured into cuts, and I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"Go change, you piece of crap."

I put on the girly-ish shirt I could find, a ocean blue color, like her, my eyes, which I loved to stare at as long as I could. _Wait what? Where did that come from?_

I shook my head, and pulled on another jacket. I grabbed a blue hat, and headed out. I dodged the cigarette that Mrs. Puckett threw at me, and I sprinted down the road, choosing to ignore her yells.

Soon I got to Bushwell Plaza. I went in, and ignored Lewbert. I went up the stairs, and looked around, making sure no one saw me. I went out to the fire escape, and I sat down. I sighed in content, and leaned my head back.

"F-Freddie?" a voice asked. I jumped up, and turned. Sam stood there. No matter how many times I see her in my body, it doesnt make it any less weird. "Is that you?" she whispered again. I nodded, and took a step toward her. She lunged at me.

I expected her start punching me, making fun of me, that type of thing. So you can imagine my surprise when I felt arms wrap around my neck, pulling me to her.

Her face, well my face.. Whatever, buried into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and hugged her back.

"Im so sorry," she cried into my shoulder. I rubbed my hand on her back. "Its ok Sam."

"No it isnt! You shouldnt have to go through what I go through! I feel so bad! Its my fault!" she stated, tilting her head up to look at me. We stared at each other, and I saw myself through my brown eyes. My hair was all tangled, since I didnt brush it. Cuts lined my face from the wine bottle. I was a mess.

She started to lean toward me, and I followed suit.

Second before our lips could touch, a high pitched yell pierced the air.

"SPENCER! THAT IS MY FAVORITE BAG! HOW COULD YOU!"

I stared at Sam, and she stared at me. After a another second, she pulled away, her face going red.

"I'm gunna go say hi to Carly," she muttered, shaking her head over and over again.

"Sam," I sighed.

She backed away, going into the hall, toward Carly.

"S-Save it D-Dork. L-Lets go."

I stared after Sam, a feeling of despair washing over me. I wished I could have kissed her. But I also dont want to kiss myself, so I kind of want us to switch back. I also had the feeling that this was just beginning.

I prayed I was wrong.

I wish i knew i was falling hard for Samantha Puckett. That would have made everything alot easier.


	6. Caring

I walked down the hall, putting my hands to my face in an attempt to stop blushing so much. Freddie just had to get me all riled up before Carly got home. Nub. To make matters worse, he'd refused to go to Carly's with me for some reason. I'm going to have to explain where 'Sam' is to her now, which isn't going to be much of a picnic.

My hands shook against my cheeks, and I quickly clenched them into fists in order to stop. We almost kissed… again. But it wasn't a 'just-business' kiss or a 'just-to-get-it-over-with' kiss either, it was real. There was actual passion between the two of us. I blamed it on me being so worried about him at my mother's house. I was genuinely worried I wouldn't see him alive again, but I didn't want to tell him that. He had already been so scared of her knocking him unconscious, I decided against explaining that if he didn't handle her drunken rages well, it would end even worse for him.

I saw Carly's apartment door in front of my eyes, and quickly looked down at my chubby hands in disgust. Being Freddie was a lot easier than being me, but it also added all of these extra challenges because of the fact that Freddie was me now. I've never been forced to worry and cry over someone before, not even Carly.

After I released a long sigh, I entered Carly's apartment slowly and cautiously. The sounds of her and Spencer yelling at one another brought a smile to my otherwise emotionless face.

"Spencer! I don't think he's—" Carly began shouting before she was interrupted by a loud flushing sound, "See? He was still wiggling! You just killed Rico!"

"I did not!" He defended, "Rico can still live! A toilet has water in it!"

"But you flushed him down the drain!" Carly shouted back, I could imagine her cupping her hands over her forehead in anguish, "I'm gonna go eat something…"

Carly appeared around the corner seconds later, and her eyes widened at the sight of me, "Freddie!"

I reminded myself I was Freddie as she latched her body onto mine, hugging tightly, "We missed you!"

"You were gone one night, Carls—Carly." I slipped up and called her the nickname I created for her years ago, but Freddie had never used it. I hoped she wouldn't notice.

"I know!" I sighed as she continued rambling, "But staying in Yakima for a day feels like a year, Freddie!"

I smirked, "I'd believe it."

"Where's Sam?" She asked quickly, "I texted her…"

I gritted my teeth and straightened my back, "She called my cell and said she wasn't feeling very good. I think it's one of those 24 hour stomach bug things…"

24 hours, just long enough for the cuts on my body's face to heal enough to be presentable…

"Oh," Her face fell, "I was hoping to see her. I felt bad about dropping the bomb on her that we were leaving so fast."

"Why?" I asked, though I already knew the true answer.

She shrugged me off, "It's nothing… Sam would be mad if I said anything."

I nodded, internally smiling because she hadn't spilled the beans to Freddie… or me… no, I'm in Freddie's body, so we'll go with Freddie, "Oh."

"Yeah," Carly sighed, "Anyways, if she calls you again, tell her to stop by here when she gets better."

"I'll do that right now actually," I suggested, "If you don't mind me stepping outside for a minute."

She nodded, eying me suspiciously, "Sure… what's up between you and Sam lately, Freddie?"

I shrugged, pulling Freddie's PearPhone out nervously as she spoke, "I-I don't know… just feeling kind of… out of place?"

I didn't know what to say to her. What was I supposed to do? Tell her that we'd switched bodies and been trying to live each other's lives, all while our feelings for each other become more and more skewed and confusing? No. I don't think so.

"Oh," She nodded finally, "Well, okay."

"Yeah," I shuffled out the door again and into the hallway quickly, shutting the door behind me silently.

I immediately found Sam's—my—number in Freddie's phone and hit the send button as soon as I was allowed to. After bouncing on the balls

of my feet for a few seconds, listening to the ringing noise in his phone, the sound of my tender voice filled my ears. It never sounded so… scared, like Freddie was making it sound now.

"Sam?" He said, his voice shaking.

"Yeah," I nodded although he couldn't see me, "Listen, Carly wants to see you… well, really _me_, but since _you're_ in _my_ body, she wants to see **you**."

He paused before answering shakily, "O-okay?"

"You okay, Freddie?" I asked slowly, suddenly realizing I'd asked the dork if he was okay, "Because Carly is really worried about you/me."

"How am I supposed to come see Carly looking like I do?" Freddie sighed, I could hear the dismay in his voice, "What do you always do?"

I scratched my head and leaned back against Carly's apartment door, "Well, Frednub, I usually just wear long sleeves or a jacket and cover it up. Easy stuff, you know?"

"But—"

"Shut it," I groaned exasperatedly, "Just give me a couple minutes and I'll be at the fire escape again. I'm not going to let you screw my life over by letting her find out about everything. Got it?"

Freddie breathed, "Fine. Bye?"

"Bye," I muttered, pushing the off key on his phone and putting it back in my pocket.

Before I reentered Carly's apartment, I worked up a quick and easy lie that would allow me to be out of the apartment for a few minutes, but also have me back inside shortly after. Another piece of my lie would have to include finding Sam on my way back to the apartment, which would end up being the hard part.

"Freddie?" Carly sounded frantic, "Is she coming?"

"No…" I paused and reminded myself of the story I'd worked up, "Actually, I accidentally called my mother instead of Sam and she told me to pick up some vitamins at the store for her."

She crossed her arms and frowned, "This late?"

I shrugged, "Come on, Carly, you know my mom is a maniac."

"I guess," She smiled, "But call Sam again on your way there. I'm really worried about her."

I nodded as I turned for the door and left, "Sure thing, Carls."

When the door closed behind me, I could faintly hear Carly whispering to herself, "Carls?"

I groaned and began to rush down the hall towards the fire escape. Once I was at the window, I looked outside to see Freddie—in my body of course—in the exact same place as before. Only, now, he was shaking and muttering to himself quietly.

I knocked on the glass a few times before stepping out into the fire escape, "Hey."

Freddie looked up, and the look he had in my blue eyes was one I'd never seen before, "Sam…"

"Dude," I frowned, crossing my arms, "You really need to stop looking so scared. It's not good for my complexion."

Freddie wiped at his eyes, and I realized he'd been crying, "Sorry, Sam."

"It's fine," I breathed, sitting down beside him, "You've had to deal with a lot in one day."

"And you have been dealing with a lot for a lifetime," Freddie muttered, "I don't know how you do this…"

I shrugged, setting myself in front of him so I could see the injuries more clearly, "I've had to live with it, Freddie. If I didn't, I already explained

to you the consequences."

"I still don't understand," Freddie cringed as I poked at a couple of cuts on his cheeks.

"Hold still," I muttered, noticing small glass shards still embedded in his skin, "I need to get these out…"

Freddie gritted his teeth as I slowly and carefully pulled each of the glass pieces out. It was obvious he was withholding the urge to cry, but there were a couple of salty tears that made it down his face. Once I had the glass out, I dabbed at the skin that originally belonged to me with a hankie I found in the back pocket of my jeans. As I began to soak up the small spots of blood, I realized he was gawking at me.

"What, nub?" I growled.

He shook his head, "It'll sound weird."

"Spill it," I smirked, patting his cheek, "Or else."

"It's just… I've never seen you like this before." Freddie replied slowly, "So… caring."

**FPOV**

Why did I just do that? Telling her that I thought she had an emotion was like a death wish. But instead of pouncing on me and trying to beat me to death, Sam only blushed and continued caring for my wounds. She didn't thank me, or get angry with me. I didn't know how she felt at that point.

"Freddie?" Sam said, waving a hand in front of my eyes… well, _her_ eyes, "Yoo-hoo? You there?"

I blinked a few times and shook my head, "Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Did you say something?"

She groaned, "I hate repeating myself… I just said that when Carly asks about the cuts on your face, blame them on Frothy."

"Wait," I frowned, looking her up and down, "There wasn't a cat at your house… Frothy doesn't exist, does he?"

Sam sighed and nodded, "I made him up a long time ago after my mom scratched me with a beer bottle during one of our fights. Carly and Spencer believed me… so I kept it up."

"But what about that picture we used on iCarly of Frothy?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, Freddie." She laughed, "Even you should know the powers of Google and Zaplook."

I sighed sadly, "Yeah…"

"Dude," She groaned, pushing some of the blonde hair out of my face, "I told you not to worry about it. It's just the way life is."

"It doesn't have to be that way," I tried, grabbing her hands in mid-air.

Sam jerked the hands from my grasp and growled, "We discussed this already, Freddork. I'm not telling anybody, and you aren't either. It won't be long until I turn eighteen and get out anyways. You telling and getting me sent off won't do much good."

The blonde headed demon had a point, "Whatever."

"You didn't brush your hair at all, did you?" Sam changed the subject, "Stupid nub… Just tell Carly you ran all the way here from home because mom was trying on bikinis… with thongs."

I nodded in understanding, "When you talk about your mom trying on bikini's, you mean getting drunk, right?"

She smiled, "You catch on pretty fast after living a day in my life"

"I guess," I shrugged.

Sam smirked and began to lift the bottom of the shirt up before I swiftly stopped her, "No."

"Freddie," She breathed, "I need to see."

I let go of the shirt and gritted my teeth, "Fine."

Sam finished rising it up just enough to see my…her bellybutton, "Aw, great. She kicked you? I hope we don't switch bodies back anytime soon. That's gonna hurt more than… Never mind."

"Sam?" I frowned, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head and put the shirt back down, "Nothing. It doesn't hurt you too much, does it?"

I let my question go, "It's not that bad. Just when I stretch or move around too much."

"Good," Sam sighed, "Then, don't do any of those things at Carly's. She can't know about what happened because she'll blame herself, got it?"

"Does Carly know?" I asked softly.

Sam nodded, running a hand through my short brown hair, "Only that my mom is an angry drunk and brings creepy boyfriends home. But I won't tell her about most of the abuse, just when it gets so bad I need an escape… you know?"

"I had a feeling," I sighed.

Sam pulled the sleeves of the jacket I was wearing up, revealing a couple of hand shaped bruises on them. She gave me a somber look before pushing the sleeves back down again.

"Keep your sleeves down," She ordered, "If Carly sees those, she'll be frantic."

I nodded, "I will."

"Good," Sam smiled, "I think that's everything… you ready, Fredward?"

I groaned at the sound of my nickname, "Sure…"

"Don't be sad, Fweddie." She smirked, using her baby voice for my name, "Your mommy named you that for a reason."

"To humiliate me?" I growled.

Sam laughed and nodded, "Exactly, she has hated you ever since the day you were born!"

I shook my head, resisting the urge to mention something about Sam's own mother not loving her as a comeback. We were getting along right now, and I didn't want to jeopardize that. Besides, I had a feeling Sam was thinking the same thing as we trudged down the hallway, barreling straight for Carly's apartment.


	7. Jessica

"SAM!" Carly shrieked, running at Freddie.

"Carls!" I cried. She stopped, and gave me a weird look. I remembered I was Freddie now. "Ha ha, just teasing you..." I said, feeling awkward. She shook her head, and hugged Freddie. He smiled warmly, hugging her back. Then she hugged me, lightly.

"Guess what Sam," Carly said, pulling Freddie inside. I followed behind, slowly, feeling a little sad, though I knew thats what always happened. I found myself feeling a little sorry for Freddie, when this happens to him.

"What?" Freddie asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Even though I was only gone, for what? Two seconds? Just kidding, I know it was a day, anyways I met this girl, and she is so amazingly HIGH-larious, that I think she could be on Icarly! And she is now my friend!" Carly speed talked, pacing the room. I frowned. A new friend?

"That's great, Carly- I mean Carls!" Freddie cried, jumping up and hugging her. Carly frowned a little, but shrugged it off.

"I mean, well... It's awesome," I said, smiling, trying to look happy. Carly grinned happily.

"I'll text her right now," Carly said, pulling out her purple Motorola Rival phone. I sighed, and sat beside Freddie. I hated being in his body, and feeling these feelings!

_Ding!_

I jumped at the noise, until I realized it was Carly's phone. She giggled, and shrieked, running from the apartment.

"OK?" I said, looking at myself. The only good thing about this whole body switch thing is it's like a mirror. I stared for a while, while Freddie stared back.

"Oh, your going to love them," I heard Carly's voice say from the hall. Another voice, nervously, replied, "Oh I sure hope so!"

we turned to the door, and in stepped Carly, and a girl crouched behind her. I looked at Freddie, and we both stood up.

"Guys, this is Jessica," Carly said, beaming. She moved to the side so we could see her. The girl smiled, seeming not shy anymore.

"Call me Jess," she said with a wink. Her eyes seemed blue, with green, and a tint of gray. She was short, and her dark brown hair was piled up on her head in a high pony tail. She smiled brightly at us. She was also super skinny.

"Hey, I'm S-Freddie," I said, feeling kind of sad as I said it. She stuck out her hand.

"Big fan, big fan!" she said, and turned to Freddie.

"Sam Puckett, I looove you," she sang, and wrapped her arms around Freddie. Freddie made a small huff sound, and lightly hugged her back.

"OK, so I know that this is totally random, but of course, Carls and I talked, and we have a great plan for the show!" she said, and I detected a small smirk on her small face. I froze. Carls? That was _my_ nickname. Carly was quiet, and was looking warily at Freddie. Freddie was looking at me.

I ran into the hall, unable to talk. Freddie followed.

"Sam! Freddie!" Carly called.

"Oh, don't worry, _Carls_," Jess said, sounding smug. "I'm sure that its going to be OK. It is just a nickname."

"Yeah, your right," Carly replied after a second. "Now that I think about it, she is overreacting!" Carly said. I leaned against the wall in the hallway, and closed my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and opened my eyes.

I found my self looking into blue eyes. I jumped a little, then relaxed.

"Sam, calm down! What is your issue, seriously! Get your butt back in there, and shut up about the whole Carls thing!" Freddie looked mad, and a little annoyed. I sighed, and followed him back in.

Carly was leaned against the counter, her arms crossed. As soon as we entered, she glared at Freddie.

He gulped a little, not knowing what happened. I did though.

"Sam, that was a total overreaction! I cant believe you embarrassed me like that," Carly snapped. Freddie stared, open mouthed at her. I had to think fast.

"Dont hurt her Sam!" was the first thing I thought of. Then I tacled Freddie, shoving him on the couch. Carly screamed, and then another voice started shrieking, and I guessed it was _her._

**FPOV**

When Sam tackled me, the first thing I thought was, Crap! Did she find the letter I wrote? Then I realized it was a show. She rolled me onto the couch, and glared at me, daring me to object. I had to, being "Sam".

I lept up, and attacked Sam, which made her collapsed backwards, landing on the carpet. Carly and that girl... Jess were shrieking. Spencer was checking on his motorcylce. It was just us.

Sam looked mad. Real mad. I had an inkling of fear, but then I remembered how tough Sam was, so ii decided not to worry. I threw weak punches at my weak body, until strong arms pulled me off her. I looked up, and saw Spencers face. I smiled, going red.

"Really Sam?" Carly shouted, looking madder than I have ever seen her. I wriggled away from Spencer, but he only clutched me tighter. I gave up, and stared as Carly and Jess walked toward me. They were drinking lemonade. They didnt get any other drinks out.

"Sam, that was so stupid," Carly sounded snobby, and mean. My eyes widened at her, in had never sounded that way.

"Yeah, that was totally jank," said Jess. Sam sucked in a breath from the floor. I clenched my jaw, and wrenched away from Spencer.

"Look, miss Whatever. Dont you dare come in here and-" I was cut off by a sharp pain in my cheek. Carly had slapped me. She walked over to Sam, and giggled all sweet. Then she leaned down, and kissed Sam. It would have been nicer if I was in my body, not Sam.

"Come on Freddie. Lets go upstairs with Jess. Sam, go home," Carly said, talking to me with a short, clipped tone. I pushed past everyone, and ran out.

"Carly, what was that about?" I heard Spencer ask. A sarcastic Carly replied,

"I'm sick of her stupid, immature attitude. I have really grown up while I was gone, Spencer."

"You were gone for a day."

I ran out of the building, angry. Angry that my Carly was gone. Angry that Sam tackled me. Angry that she didnt come with me. Angry at everyone.

Before I knew it I was at Sams house, and Harry Jones was pulling a TV out of the house. Sams TV.

I ran to him, stopping him.  
"Dude, that is not yours," I snapped, crossing my arms. He sighed, and pushed me in the house. I went in, and saw everything was gone. It was empty. I moved around, and went upstairs, into Sams room. Everything was still there, and I sighed in relief. I turned, to see Harry Jones closing the door, as he stepped in. I got a prickly feeling, and stared him down.

"What do you want, Jones?" I asked.

"You know, Puckett," he sneered.

I really didnt like Sams life.


	8. Harry Jones Real Side

**FPOV**

I backed away from Harry slowly, my hands shaking and my palms sweating. He smirked at my obvious fear, and stepped towards me.

"What's wrong?" He cooed, "You weren't like this last time, kid."

My bottom lip quivered as I felt my back hit a wall. I looked up at the domineering man coming closer and closer to me, feeling completely helpless in Sam's body. Harry propped his arm against the wall, and gazed down at me… at Sam. Chills went down my spine when I felt him _really_ studying _all_ of Sam's body.

"You scared, girl?" Harry chided, running his stubby hand through Sam's long blonde curls, "Shouldn't be scared of me, honey."

Anger boiled inside me, "Don't call me honey."

Harry slammed his fist against the wall, "I'll call you whatever the Hell I wanna call you! You ungrateful _slut_!"

"I'm not a slut," I bit out, glaring at him through Sam's angered eyes.

He returned my comment with a hard slap to my face, causing me to almost fall over at the force of his hand, "Shut it!"

I raised a hand to my stinging face, stumbling a little before regaining my balance. I stared up at him with wide and terrified eyes, completely unsure of what he was going to do. If I'd only fought against my Sam-urges to fight back with this guy, maybe things would turn out differently.

"You sorry?" Harry growled, grabbing my skinny arm.

I nodded soundlessly, before finally croaking out, "Y-yeah."

"Good girl," He smirked, tugging me away from the wall.

I struggled in his grasp at first, but after another hard smack to my other cheek, I stopped resisting. He jerked me over towards the bed, and that's when I knew I needed to get out of here. This can't happen to me… to Sam. I won't let it happen. Sam… she couldn't deal with this. And if Sam couldn't deal with something, there was no way in Hell I'd be able to.

"Don't scream," Harry ordered, shoving me onto the bed roughly.

I landed and immediately turned over, my entire body shaking uncontrollably by this point. He laughed as he began to pull off his wife-beater, along with unzipping his blue jeans. Once he was down to only a pair of boxers, he looked at me with devious eyes.

"Your turn," Was all he had to say for my hope to die completely.

**SPOV**

This 'Jess' chick was seriously starting to tick me off. Not only had she started calling Carly by the childhood nickname **I'd** created, but she had somehow turned Carly into a conceited queen of sass on her one day trip to Yakima . Two day's ago, Carly would have **never** kicked me out of the apartment for fighting with Freddie. She'd have just laughed at us and gone on with her day. But no, Jess has to come in and make Carly a jerk who kicks people out of her home after rudely slapping them. I felt really bad for Freddie, but I was happy I was still here so I could hear exactly what is said about me behind closed doors. It could become interesting…

"Sam seems so much cooler on iCarly," Jess said as we sat in the beanbag chairs in the iCarly studio. Jess was sitting in mine… Well, Sam's. It's still mine, even if I'm in the wrong body.

Carly only shrugged to this statement, without even attempting to defend her so-called 'best friend', "She just gets crazy sometimes. It's pretty ridiculous."

"It is not!" I suddenly shouted, glaring at the both of them.

"Freddie?" Carly frowned, "Are you okay? You hate Sam more than anyone else, why are you defending her?"

I groaned, crossing Freddie's arms against my chest, "She's our **friend**, Carls— _Carly_."

"Sam probably brain-washed him while you were gone, Carls." Jess smirked, crossing her bony arms over her chest, "I bet their buddy-buddy now."

"You'd know a lot about brain-washing, wouldn't you?" I growled, standing up from the bean bag and pointing at her with Freddie's finger, "Wouldn't you!"

Carly looked over at Jess and giggled before turning back to me, "Wow, Freddie, it seems you've somehow adapted some of Sam's anger management problems."

"I—" I stopped myself, "_Sam_ doesn't have anger management problems!"

Jess snorted, "You could have fooled me."

I glared at the little skunk-bag, "Stay out of this, skinny-bones!"

Jess gasped, her eyes turning vicious, "Carly is my friend too, tech-nerd!"

"For what? A day!" I shouted back at her, "That doesn't make you friends!"

"Since when did you start telling me who my friends are, Freddie?" Carly snarled, standing up to face me.

Jess followed suit, but backed away from us so we could fight it out. I didn't mind it at all. Jess would get her filling of hurt as soon as I was done with my ex-best friend.

"Since you started finding people like… **that**!" I retorted, pointing at Jess, "What happened to you, Carls? You're not like this… you're not this kind of person."

I didn't care enough to correct myself that time. My heart felt like it was shattering with every pointed glare from Carly. She hates me and she hates Sam even more… which is also me. It's a lot of hate for one person to deal with.

"I grew up, something you and Sam should try sometime!" Carly screamed.

I shook my head, my anger subsided and I let the pain of everything that was happening fill me to the brim, "Carls… please…"

"Just get out," She groaned, waving me off as she turned around, "I don't want to see you until you figure out who your real friends are. Give Sam the same message, just leave off the last part. I never want to see her again."

I bit Freddie's lip and choked back tears, "Whatever, _Shay_. Have fun making a web show without a tech-producer and the only funny part of it. Nobody likes watching a whiny brat anyways."

Jess then wrapped her arm around Carly, who was panting like a tired dog from screaming so much, "I think **we** will do just fine without your help. Bug off."

"I thought I was mean," I muttered to Jess as I slowly turned to leave, "But you're a whole new level of bitch."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Fredward. Go have fun with your blonde-headed demon."

"I'll be sure to do that." I whispered, shutting the door to the iCarly studio behind me, and slowly walking down the stairs.

I left the apartment quickly, completely ignoring the questioning and confused looks from Spencer. He'll realize soon enough what a jerk his sister is. At least, that's what I hope will happen.

When I was in the hallway, I decided I should probably try and find Freddie. I had a couple bucks in Freddie's pocket. If I took a bus to my house, maybe I'd beat him there. I hope so. My mom is probably out at a bar getting wasted, so that Harry Jones dude is going to be home alone right now. Freddie won't be able to defend against his sexual advances like I can. It's not hard for me since I've been fending off sexual predators for as long as I can remember.

Once I was outside the apartment building, I quickly ran towards a bus stop. In no time, I saw an old city bus creeping down the road towards me. As soon as it stopped, I ran on, dropped a dollar in the drivers hand, and sat down in the nearest seat to the front. The bus driver gave me a confused glance, but I ignored him. I needed to get to Freddie as soon as possible. I refuse to let him get hurt again on my behalf.

**FPOV **

"No!" I cried out, pushing and shoving against Harry Jones' muscular body, "Get off me!"

He growled and punched me in the gut, knocking the air out of my lungs and the fight out of my spirit, "That's better."

I lay helplessly on the bed as he climbed on top of me, roughly kissing my neck and slowly moving down Sam's half-naked body. He'd forced me out of the shirt and shorts I'd been wearing, and I was now down to Sam's bra and boxers. It took all I had not to look down at the body I was in, but I quickly shut out my boy side and returned to the problem at hand.

"Don't do this," I whimpered, chills ran up and down my spine each time his lips touched my skin… Sam's skin, "Please?"

"You ain't sounding like yourself, Puckett." Harry smirked, "Asking me to stop? What's gotten into you, girl?"

My breaths came out short and panicked, "N-nothing."

"It sure as Hell better be nothing," Harry growled, pinning me down by my wrists.

I shut my eyes, desperate to block out what was inevitably going to happen to me. Sam will hate me forever for letting her get raped, but she'll just have to understand that there was honestly nothing I could do to stop him. But, she'll have to live with my mistake for the rest of her life. I don't want that, not in the slightest, but there is nothing I can do to stop him. Nothing. I'm trapped in a living nightmare.

Just as I felt my boxers being ripped from my body, a loud scream erupted through the air, "Get off you scumbag!"

"Who the Hell are—" I opened my eyes as I felt Harry being thrown off me.

"Freddie?" A voice said, patting my face.

I looked up and saw my face staring back at me, "Sam?"

"Come on," She said, grabbing my hand, "We need to get you out of here before he wakes up."

I frowned, "Before he wakes up?"

She shook my head and nodded to the floor, "There."

My eyes widened when I saw a very unconscious Harry Jones sprawled out on the floor, "Wow."

"Yeah," She smirked.

I sat up, "Wait, I need to put something on—"

Sam was throwing the boy shorts back at me, along with a purple tee shirt with a peace sign on the front, "Get dressed fast, dude."

I nodded and quickly began throwing the clothes on. Once I was completely dressed, I grabbed Sam's converse from the floor beside the bed and jerked them on my feet carelessly.

"Ready?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Yeah," I breathed, glancing back at Harry briefly, "Let's get out of here."

She laughed, "I couldn't agree more."

We ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs, before bolting for the front door. As soon as we were in Sam's dead front lawn, we began sprinting down the road, heading for God knows where. As we were running, I could have sworn I saw tears in Sam's eyes, but I must be imagining it. Sam doesn't cry, not even in my body.

When we finally stopped, I realized we were just a few blocks from Bushwell. Sam stopped and sat down on the curb, and I quickly joined her, both of us panting like tired dogs.

"Thanks," I muttered, refusing to look Sam straight in the eye, "I… I was… I—"

She waved me off, "Don't worry about it, Benson. Just don't almost get me raped again and we're cool."

I nodded, "How did things go at Carly's after she kicked me out?"

Sam choked, "Bad."

"How bad?" I questioned, scratching my head.

She gulped, "Carly and that stupid _Jess_ girl… they're buds now. I'm out. Carly kicked the both of us out of the apartment. For me, it's indefinitely, but you can go back after you apologize to Carly and choose her over me as a friend. I think you should do it, Fredward. Once we're back in our own bodies. It'll be better for you if you're her friend, not mine."

By the end of her story, tears were brimming in the eyes that once belonged to me. I sighed, "I won't do that, Sam."

"Why?" Sam looked up at me with wide eyes, her vulnerability showing through for the first time ever, "You'll be happier with Carly and… _Jess_."

I shook my head, "No, I won't."

"Why not?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Evil skinny girls with creepy pony tails aren't my thing, I guess."

Sam laughed as she ran her hands through my short brown hair, "You're such a nub."

"If that's a thank you, then you're welcome." I smirked.

Sam breathed, "I'm sorry about Harry. He's a total perv and I really should have warned you about him. My bad."

"It's cool," I sighed, "I'm just happy you helped me."

"Yeah," Sam swallowed hard, "But I won't always fly in and save you from Harry. You gotta be tougher around him, Fredward. He likes feeling dominant, so if you take that away from him, you're good. Usually."

I frowned, "Usually?"

Sam nodded solemnly, "Sometimes it doesn't work…"

"He hasn't… you know… has he?" I asked slowly and cautiously.

"No," Sam shook her head, "But he's gotten close a few times when I was laying in bed recovering from a beating from mom."

I looked at the sky before glancing back and Sam and sighed, "No offense to you, Sam, but your life sucks."

Sam laughed, "Yours isn't the greatest either, Freddork."

"Yeah, but I don't have a mom who hits me." I retorted, "And my mom's boyfriends don't try to get with me all the time."

She shook her head and smiled it off, "It's not as bad as you think, Freddie. Trust me. I've been living like this forever, and I don't plan on stopping until I turn eighteen. As soon as I'm legal, I'm gonna be out of that dump in two seconds flat."

"I believe it," I sighed.

"Freddie?" Sam asked out of nowhere, pulling something out of her pocket, "Can I ask you something?"

I shrugged, "Shoot."

"Who's this?" She asked, holding a picture in front of my eyes and pointing to a man.

My insides felt like they were twisting or doing flips, and I swear all the color had drained from my face as I got a closer look at the man and the baby version of myself. Of course Sam would find _this_…


	9. The Picture

**FPOV**

I looked at the picture, running a hand through Sams long golden locks. My heart was still thudding from the almost rape. I took it lightly from her hand, and smiled slightly. I remembered when Mom took the picture, though I was so little. I remembered this time, only because it was the last day I saw Him. Christmas Eve.

"_Smile!" Mom said in her annoyingly high voice. I grinned, showing my three little teeth. I stood next to him, so short comapred. I was hoisted up, just as Mom took the picture. We all laughed at the blurred vision, so Mom took another. It was much clearer. She placed it above the mantle, and smiled dreamily at it._

"_Mommy, I gots to go to the potty," I told her, shuffling my feet. Mom looked at me, and sighed. She scooped me up, and carried me, spinning, and making me laugh. He kissed my forehead, pressing a little hard into me, as though he needed to kiss me. _

_I smiled a toothy grin back at Him. We went into the bathroom. By the time we came out, he was gone. Forever._

"Well?" Sam demanded, looking impatiently at me. I glared at her.

"_Look, he has been gone for three hours... No... What does that matter?... Fine! He is Twenty-Eight... Me?... Why?... I'm Twenty-Three... So?... Who the hell are you to ask me that?... Of course we have! I have a kid, for Gods Sake!... No... Yes... He has not been distant!... He didn't even leave a note!"_

_Mom was screaming into the phone, talking to the police. I sat on the couch, looking up at the picture. I stared at Mom, who was pacing the kitchen, running a hand through her hair._

_She finally broke down, crying heavily. "I just want him back," she sobbed. "No I will not calm down! He's gone! He's gone," she whispered the last part. _

I focused on Sam again, trying to shake the memory. I turned away from her, trying to keep the tears in.

"Freddie, who is this?" Sam asked, sounding a little sympathetic. I sighed, and turned to her.

"My father."

**SPOV**

Freddie ran away from me, when I reached out to him. He bolted down the stairs, three at a time. I looked back at the picture, and narrowed my eyes. I had seen him before. But where? I racked my brain, trying to figure it out. Finally, I decided Freddie needed me more, and I could figure it out later.

I ran down the stairs, determined to catch him. When I opened the door, I saw him, pressed up against the wall. He was nodding, as though he was talking to someone, but I couldn't see them from where I was. All I knew was that he was scared.

After his mouth opened and closed a few times, he moved forward, and even from as far away as I was, I could see him shaking. A woman's hand grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him away. I froze, feeling very confused.

After a second, I realized he could be in danger. I followed where he disappeared, and started sprinting, desperate to catch up. I thought hard about what I was going to say, when I found them. I came up blank.

When I found them, I almost slammed into them. I froze, seeing my mother was beating him in the alley. I listened to what they were saying.

"How dare you hurt Harry? He broke up with me, damn it!" Another blow to his face. I flinched, and ran into the alley, without a plan. They both turned to me. Mom pulled Freddie close to her, and kissed the top of his head. Mom would always do that when she was angry.

"Hi there," Mom said in a cheery voice. I smiled politely at her, trying not to look at Freddie.

"Hello. My name is..." I froze, and looked at Freddie. His head was down, and my golden hair covered his obviously bruised face. "Ricky," I said, coming up with a random name. I didnt want her coming after him later on. Freddie's head shot up, a look of slight confusion crossing my blue eyes. I looked back at her.

"Sam and I have to study for the test. Ms. Briggs set us up together," I said, looking straight into her eyes. She frowned, and after a few seconds, she leaned down, her heart shaped mouth whispering into Freddies ear. I waited patiently.

His... My eyes widened in shock, the blue orbs looking terrified. I bit my... Freddie's lip in concern. Finally she shoved him away, and he ran into me. I fell into the cement wall.

"Sorry!" Freddie cried. Was my voice really that high?

"It's cool. Sam," I added as an after thought.

"Lets go... Ricky," Freddie replied, with a small smile. I pulled him away.

"What did she say?" I demanded as soon as we were back in Bushwell. Freddie shook his head rapidly.

"It doesn't even matter," he snapped, turning away. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"I'm going to spend the night at Carly's...Bye Sam."

**FPOV  
**I walked away. The words rang in my ears repeatedly, making my blood cold. I remembered exactly what she said. And I always would.

I got to Carly's and knocked on the door. She opened it, in PJ's, with bunny slippers.

"What Sam?" she asked, yawning. I gulped.

"Can I sleep over?" I asked.

"Why?"

I thought about it quickly, Sam's excuses running through mt mind.

"Mom got a new bikini, and Frothy is... bad," I said quickly. She yawned again, and let me in.

I hopped on the couch, and shut my eyes. Mrs. Puckett's face ran through my head. I popped open my eyes. Carly was looking at me weird.

"Night."

I rolled so my face was against the back of the couch. After a second Carly went upstairs.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"_You should have let him."_


	10. Apology?

**Hope this quick update makes up for the time lost! Enjoy!**

**And to anyone who was confused, hope this chapter sums it up! Love you guys! Review?**

**FPOV**

When my eyes quivered open, the sight I saw was one I hadn't expected. Carly was standing above me, holding a steaming hot plate of bacon with one of the guiltiest looks I'd ever seen plastered on her face.

"Finally!" She sighed, setting the plate down on my lap, "You're awake! I was getting worried when the sweet aromas of grease and meat weren't waking you up!"

I rubbed my head, not jumping at the now expected blonde curls that fell in my face, "Hey, Carly."

Carly sat down beside me as I slowly pushed my body up into a sitting position, wincing at the dull pain in my abdomen and back. I ignored it, putting a fake smile on for Carly so she wouldn't ask too many questions.

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened last night, Sam!" Carly finally exploded after a few seconds of silence, "I think I was just jet-lagged or something and it was screwing over my judgement. What I told Freddie to tell you… I didn't really mean it. I swear on my **life**!"

"So you got rid of that Jess chick?" I asked, noticing how Sam-like my question had sounded.

Carly recoiled, "Of course not. Why would I do that, Sam? She was a really good friend to me while I was away."

I gritted my teeth, grabbing a piece of bacon and angrily shoving it into my mouth. Carly seemed to still be awaiting a reply from me, but I wasn't going to give her one. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Carly jumped up from the couch and stood above me.

"What do you have against Jessica?" Carly asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows, "She hasn't done anything to you."

I groaned, looking for the right Sam-response, "She… _changed_ you."

"I haven't changed. I grew up a little bit." Carly rolled her eyes, "Look, I apologized to you, so the least you can do is tell Jess you're sorry."

"For what?" I growled, putting the bacon on the couch and standing up in front of her.

Carly glared at me like I was the biggest idiot on the planet, "You called her a name… and you got into an all-out brawl with Freddie while she was here. She deserves a good apology."

I pursed my lips, "What if I don't say I'm sorry to her?"

"Then what I said yesterday still stands," Carly replied smugly, "You can't come here anymore."

My eyes widened and I backed away from her, shaking my head and glaring at the ground. Carly sighed and walked away from me, going into the kitchen for something. I didn't know what to do in this situation. What would Sam do?

Therein lies my problem, as hard as I've tried to be her, I'm still not Sam Puckett.

**SPOV**

I would never get used to sleeping on this huge bed with soft sheets and comfortable pillows. Mine at home was so dirty in comparison to this one; in more ways than the obvious few of course. Mrs. Benson was another thing I could never get used to. She was so caring and loving… and smothering. I'm not used to all this physical affection and whatnot.

My eyes traced the patterns on the ceiling of Freddie's bedroom. I'd lain awake in bed all night, unable to fall asleep after the trying events of the day before. I haven't had an emotionally draining day like that in a while. If Freddie would just be more careful and stop running back to my house every chance he gets, maybe I wouldn't need to worry so much. Stay at Carly's, I'll tell him, or stay with me at your apartment. But no, he just _has_ to go to my house and get himself beaten and hurt… and almost raped. If he'd gotten my body raped, I don't know if I would ever speak to that nub again.

No. I'd have to talk to him again. He is in _my_ body after all.

I wonder if Carly kicked him out last night. Considering that insane fight we'd had yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if I got another desperate call from the nub saying he's at my house in the closet or something. Maybe Carly had a change of heart. I really hope so. Once I'm back in my body, I don't want to spend all my time at home around a drunken mother or her perverted boyfriends. Those guys always make me feel like nothing. It's like I'm just some doll to them. A doll that they can mess around with and touch all over whenever they want to, before throwing her in a dumpster and forgetting about her once her mother enters the room.

Shudders wracked my body at the thought. I forced memories of a broken childhood out of my mind that I'd accidentally drummed up again with my stupid thoughts.

"Fredward?" Mrs. Benson's shrill voice entered my ears and had me rolling my eyes in disdain, "Are you awake yet, honey?"

The door to Freddie's bedroom creaked open and light shined in from the hallway, framing Mrs. Benson's questioning face in an eerie glow. I rolled over on my side, hoping she'd think I was still sleeping or something.

"Don't be like that, Freddie!" She exclaimed, pulling the covers off my body and exposing my partially clothed self, "You need to get up now! You know what I always say about sleeping in late!"

"Humor me," I mumbled, my head pounding from the sound of her voice.

Mrs. Benson didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice, "If a boy wants to grow up strong, he'll get up at the crack of dawn."

I scowled, "Hm, not as creative as your other ones, but whatever."

"Excuse me?" She frowned, crossing her arms as her eyes widened in a frightening way.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Sorry, Mrs.—_**Mom**_. I'm just kind of tired this morning."

Mrs. Benson's creepy smile returned quickly, "Oh, alright!"

"Can I go to Carly's in a little while?" I asked sweetly, "Once I'm dressed and everything of course."

"Sure, Fredward." She grinned, "Just brush your teeth before you go… but don't eat any of their fruit. Okay, son?"

I bit my lip, "Yes, Mom."

She leaned down and tried to kiss my… _Freddie's_ forehead, an action I flinched away from like a scared child. Mrs. Benson frowned down at me, but forced her lips onto my cheek regardless. I winced at the physical affection, unaccustomed to how I was supposed to react due to a lifetime of not receiving any of this 'love' from my own family.

"I'm off to work now, Freddie." Mrs. Benson announced, pulling away from me, "I'll be home later tonight."

I nodded, placing a hand on my cheek, "Okay, m-mom."

She frowned, "Are you alright, Freddie?"

"I'm fine," I sighed, smiling up at her, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," Mrs. Benson replied, walking towards the door, "I love you."

I gritted my teeth, returning her with a simple, "You too."

Mrs. Benson seemed pleased by my answer, and finally left the bedroom. As soon as the door shut behind her, I rolled over on my side again and contemplated how I would contact Freddie. I wasn't entirely sure of where he'd ended up during the night. My hope was that he was still at Carly's, but I worried he may not be.

I finally decided to grab Freddie's phone and text my own. Maybe he grabbed it last night during our struggle with Harry. My fingers flew across the keys with ease, typing a quick message.

_u at carlys still?_

I sighed, setting the phone on the bed as I realized I should get dressed. When I walked to Freddie's closet and pulled out a simple red tee-shirt, guilt washed over me at the sight of the boxes I'd sifted through and found a part of Freddie's past.

To tell you the truth, I hadn't been surprised when he said the man was his father. The guy was the spitting image of Freddie in about ten years, and from the look on his face when I showed him the picture, I knew my theory was correct. But what surprised me, was the fact he owned up to it in the first place. Freddie never talked about his dad. The only thing that he's ever said about him is something about him being the reason for Freddie's love for Galaxy Wars. I don't remember because it was a long time ago.

Freddie's cell phone vibrated just as I pulled the shirt I'd slept in off Freddie's body, and I quickly read the reply.

_**Yeah. Got a problem tho.**_

Still shirtless, I typed a fast reply.

_wat? bad? _

I put the phone down and walked over to the shirt I'd chosen. But just as I was about to pull it over my head, I noticed the long mirror staring back at me from across the room.

All I could see were biceps and tanned skin on Freddie's bare chest and back. It was odd. My mouth dropped as I flexed his arm muscles, realizing that Freddie had somehow managed to bulk up without me noticing at all until now. My eyes were bugging out of my skull at how… _hot_ he looked.

I can't believe I'm even thinking this, but the boy isn't hard on the eyes to look at anymore.

The phone buzzed again, snapping out of my trance like state of staring at Freddie's body. I shook my head, reading the text with a clearer mind.

_She wants me/you to apologize to Jess for yesterday. Should I do it? I thought I'd ask you becuz I'm not sure._

I exhaled loudly, glaring at the screen as I typed dreaded words.

_**Do it. You/I need carly.**_

It didn't take half a second for him to reply again.

_Serious?_

I groaned, madly getting the word out.

**_Serious_.**

My hands clenched into fists and I threw his PearPhone back on his bed, jerking the shirt over my head and letting it fall around my waist. My gaze met the mirror again, but not for my original reason. Looking at Freddie's 'new bod' was fun at first, but the more I studied my appearance, the worse I felt.

I'm tired of being a nub. I want to be Sam again.


	11. Fight, Fight, Fight

**So this is a Freddie chapter, in case you were wondering. Anyways, I want to say, Thanks for all the reviews! I hope the last two chaps were good, explainy all that nice junk:) this is a warning: this chapter has some swears in it, and a bit of violence. Hope you LOOOOVE it:D lol**

**FPOV**

"Sam! SAM! S. A. M!" I opened my eyes, and yawned, rolling over to see Carly glaring down at me, one hand on her hip, in a snobby position.

"Hey Carls," I said lazily. I was glad that I had gotten used to be being Sam. Carly sighed, annoyed.

"Get up! It's time for school," Carly said. Her hair was wet, and she was in a new pair of clothes. Jess stood behind her, her hair wet, and in new clothes. I glanced at the clock. 7:45. I had no time to change, or anything. I jumped up quickly.

"Carly! Why didn't you wake me sooner? I have no clothes, I can't take a shower! I'll be late, thanks to you!" I cried, running around in circles. Carly chuckled, but Jess rolled her eyes, and leaned against the island.

"Sam, you can borrow my clothes," Carly said, handing me a bundle. I ran into the bathroom. I ripped her shirt off, and made the mistake of looking in the mirror.

Oh God.

I felt like a perv. But what can a guy do? When had they gotten... I dont know, so big? I tore my eyes away, turning bright red. I pulled on Carly's shirt on. I pulled Sam's pants down, and put on Carly's skinny jeans.

I looked in the mirror. The shirt was sky blue, and it fit right. I guess. It matched Sam's eyes. Her deep, blue, oceany eyes. Whoa. Hold on, what did I say? Never mind. It was a low V-Neck too, as though teasing boys like me. I shook my head, and left the bathroom.

"Carly?" I yelled. No answer. "Jess?" I called, a little hesitant. No reply. I looked around. Their bags were gone. A note was on the counter.

_Dear Sam,_

_I convinced Carly to leave. You hardly mean anything to her anyways. She agreed in seconds. Hope u wont be late:) bye,_

_Jess._

I stared at the note, anger broiling in me. I grabbed Sams bag, which luckily was on the couch. I bolted down the stairs, my feet moving impossible fast. I got outside, and saw Carly and Jess loading the bus. I ran for it, just barely making it. I shoved Jess, who fell in a seat with Shawn. He immediately lighted up, his face breaking into a grin. I sat beside Carly.

"Where's Jess?" Carly asked me. I shrugged, and looked around.

"Guess she wanted to sit with Shawn," I said, smirking at her pained face.  
"Oh, OK," Carly shrugged, and toyed with her backpack. I sighed, and took some deeo breaths.

"Good thing I made the bus, huh?" I said, glancing at her. She was staring at Jess, looking sad.

"What? Oh, yeah. Good thing," Carly replied, looking out the window.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I said I am _Fine_ Sam! Drop it!" Carly snapped. She didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride.

Sam texted me.

_How is she?_

_**Uh, not good.**_

_Y?_

_**B Cuz, sam. That jess freak is so annoying and now carly is being... u know what**_

_no. what?_

I got off the bus, and moved toward the school. Out of no where, Three girls surrounded me. Wendy, Jocelyn, and Kathy.

"Sam! I love that shirt! Where did you get it? I have to get one just like it," Wendy gushed, toying with the rim of it. I shrugged. Carly came to my rescue.

"She got it at Hollister," Carly said, and dragged me away.

"Bye Sam!" They all yelled. I noted that no one said bye to Carly. I would have to ask Sam about it.

Suddenly Sam came up, and stood in front of us. She eyed the shirt.

Carly clenched her jaw. "Have you decided yet Freddie?" she said slowly.

Sam glared at her.

"It looks like you haven't."

"Excuse me?" Carly cried.

"You're all buddy buddy with... Sam now."

"Because Sam had the decency to apologize!" Carly screamed, her hand latching onto my arm. It actually hurt. I winced slightly.

Sam looked like she was getting mad. "Well you had the decency of an ASS!" she retorted, getting in Carly's face.

"What did you just call me?" she shrieked, and let go of me, shoving Sam away from her. By now there was a whole crowd of kids, some looking concerned, most looking deeply interested. Sam went to shove her back, but I stepped between them.  
"Guys," I started.

"Shut up Sam. This doesn't involve you," Carly snapped at me, pushing me away.

"Doesn't involve me? I-" I began again, getting mad.

"Of course it involves her! What are you a physco?" Sam shouted, and she shoved Carly. Carly fell smack on her butt, and she glared up at Sam.

"Shut the hell up Freddie. You were never cool enough to be my friend! Ever. I only pretended, because I had iCarly all in store, and you were in love with me, which made it so much more easy!" She stood up, and put her face really close to his. "Your a sucker Freddie! A loser, a nerd, whatever you want to call yourself, I dont give a damn. Stay away from me, AV Freak!" Carly was screaming now, her face red. I heard some people snicker, and a few more mutter, "bitch!" That made me happy.

"Shut up yourself!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. I shoved Carly, glaring at her. She showed a little fear, but it disappeared quickly. "Your the one that's a loser, apparently. All I have done to you is be nice! And you call _me_ a loser? I mean... Freddie? And all Sam, I mean me, has done is do whatever you say, no matter how much you annoy her. Me. Go play with your mean friend, who wrote me THIS," I slapped the letter in her hand, " And leave us ALONE." I stepped up to her, and slapped her across the face. I knew a guy shouldn't hit a girl, but I was Sam at the moment, and she totally had that one coming, and you know it. I grabbed Sam's arm, and dragged us away, into the school. I glanced back to see Carly and Jess glaring at us, whispering to each other.

Sam tried to get away from me, but I held on tighter. Finally we were in homeroom. Sam sat at my desk, and I sat at hers. I stared at the teacher in front of us, my heart sinking miserably.

I would never be in my body again. I would always be in Sams body. Hated by her mom. Abused by her sexually frustrated boyfriends. Abused by Carly. I would turn mean, like Sam, I would turn hateful. I'd find a new best friend. Hell, maybe I'd get interested in guys, so I won't be labeled Les, and be hated even more. I sighed, not allowing the tears that threatened to spill come out of her sea blue eyes.

I was screwed.

It didn't help that I was starting to like Sam. I was way past that stupid Carly stage, definitely. Yet now I loved... Liked Sam. What was wrong with me?

I was falling in love with a demon who really didn't like me, especially since I almost got her raped, and just cause she is my blond headed demon. And I would always like her. I always have, I guess. Since the kiss. If you think about it...

Yeah, I was totally screwed.


	12. Forever?

**SPOV**

By the time lunch rolled around, I was positive things had been going bad for Freddie today. This morning in homeroom, I swear on my life I saw him crying. He tried to hide it using my long blonde hair, but it was so blatantly obvious that nothing could have hidden those tears. He hasn't said much to me today either, even though he's stuck by my side every second he can until he goes to a class different from mine.

I don't understand what his big deal is. He's completely overreacting to the situation.

Sure, Carly was probably kind of peeved at the both of us, but it's not like we haven't had fights before, fights our friendship always recovers from. This one did seem a bit different though, mostly because there's a fourth seed to our normal group of three. When it's the three of us, Freddie fixes what's wrong between Carly and I. But now, I don't know who will fix us.

Technically, I guess it's not 'us' as in me and Carly, since Freddie is in my body right now. Chizz, I guess I have to play mediator now or something. That won't work out too well. I'm Sam Puckett, not a friggin' referee.

"Hey, Sam." The low voice that I recognized as my own mumbled, snapping me from my thoughts.

I looked up and saw Freddie standing in front of my… well, _his_ locker, looking rather solemn.

"Hey, Dork." I smirked, tossing a really thick school book I hadn't bothered to use in Freddie's honors class back in the locker, "Having fun being a bully for a day?"

He groaned, shaking his head and lowering his gaze further, "People are scared of me… I hate it so much."

I gasped, "You _hate_ it? Why? It's so much fun!"

"Can we just go to lunch, Sam?" He begged, shrugging off my comment, "I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Dude," I frowned, shutting his locker and standing up, "What's your cheese?"

Freddie played with my blonde hair nonchalantly, glaring down at it as he twirled it between his fingers, "**Everything**."

My eyes flickered with grief, "You're seriously sad, aren't you?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Sorry if I'm screwing over your reputation with my depression, Sam."

"No, it's cool." I sighed, gently wrapping my hand around his wrist and pulling him down the slowly emptying hallway, "We'll talk, okay?"

"You're skipping lunch?" Freddie breathed, following behind me like a scared child, "Seriously, Puckett."

I shrugged, pushing open the back doors of the school and dragging him outside into the warm air, "Ever since I got stuck in your body, my meat cravings have like, gone away. It's so weird."

He smiled, shaking his head, "I bet it is."

My face brightened once I saw him smiling again. It had been a while since a smile helped crease his brow.

"Where are we?" Freddie asked, nodding to the dingy patio area we'd arrived at. There were a couple of concrete benches on it surrounding a lone container that looked like a garbage can of some sort.

I smirked, "This is where the teachers smoke during planning period. I use it to skip fifth and sixth period when I don't feel like going since all the teachers aren't on planning then."

"So this is where you always are…" He seemed impressed, "And you never get caught out here?"

I shook my head valiantly, "Nope. There aren't any cameras are out here, and there aren't any windows from the school facing this way. It's virtually fool-proof for skipping… or ditching lunch to talk to a dude in private."

"It's not a big deal," Freddie groaned, realizing we were back to his sadness, "Just… forget it."

"No, dude." I frowned, "You're running around school in my body looking all sad and stuff, and it's really damaging my rep."

"But earlier you said—"

"Earlier," I cut him off, "I was being nice to you because I thought I wouldn't have to force you to talk to me about what's bothering you."

Freddie glared at the ground, "It's not important."

"Look, Larry-lies-a lot," I groaned and grabbed his arm, forcing him to sit on one of the benches, "Either you talk, or I'm not helping you stay away from my mom and Harry today."

Maybe I was being a little too mean and pushy by using the two things he'd recently come to fear the most, but I didn't care. Freddie was hurting, and something inside of me desperately wanted to know why so I could fix it.

"You're evil," He breathed, shaking his head, "Pure evil."

I shrugged, "I try."

He swallowed hard, "I'm scared, okay?"

I sighed, happy we were finally getting somewhere, "Of what, Freddie? I won't pick on you for it… maybe."

"It's just… no offense to you or anything but… I don't want to be you for the rest of my life, ya know? And I'm scared that… maybe we'll never switch back and I'll be…"

"A poor kid with an alcoholic mother forever?" I bit out, sounding harsher than I meant to as my tone turned sarcastic, "Yeah, I'd _hate_ to have that be the story of my life."

Freddie shook his head, "I knew you'd get mad…"

"I'm not mad," I breathed, calming the anger boiling inside me, "I'm frustrated."

"Right…" He smiled.

I looked up into the blue eyes that once belonged to me, sadness washing over me at the realization of what Freddie said, "You… you don't think we'll be like this _forever_, do you?"

Freddie shrugged, "I don't know. It's been, what, two days since we switched? Don't you think we'd be normal again by now?"

"Probably," I mumbled, shaking my head.

Freddie suddenly jumped up, "Sam! I've got it!"

I groaned, "What?"

"What did you do right before we switched?" He asked with a grin.

I shrugged, "I don't know. We fought, and then I went back to Carly's and… I got tired? I can't remember. It was weird, you know?"

"I got tired too!" Freddie exclaimed, "Right after we stopped fighting, I went home and ate an apple and practically fell asleep while I was eating it!"

"The cake!" I said in realization, "I licked some of the cream off your birthday cake and got tired after it!"

He nodded, pacing back and forth while I sat and watched him, "But… that doesn't make any sense, does it? We ate different things."

"Well then, did something else happen that could have switched us?" I asked, "Come on, Fredward! You're supposed to be the smart one."

"Yeah, well I've got your meat-lovin' brain right now and it isn't helping!" He cried, shaking his head.

I recoiled, "You callin' me stupid, Benson?"

He groaned, "No, now shut up so I can think."

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the pavement. I hope he does figure out what switched us, I'm really getting annoyed with his stupid honors classes and dork friends. Being smart is overrated.

"Sam?" Freddie breathed, "I'm stumped."

I groaned, "Fredward! You're supposed to know this chizz!"

"Well, I don't!" He shouted suddenly, causing me to step back from him, "I don't know everything, Sam!"

"Fine," I swallowed hard, "Just chilax, okay?"

"Sorry," He held his/my head in his hands, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been blowing up at people all day."

I smirked, "Really?"

He nodded, "I really gave it to Gibby earlier when he asked to borrow a pencil or something."

"What'd you say to him?" I asked out of curiosity.

He shrugged, "Something about him being a shirtless freak I think. He cried about it… and vomited."

I laughed heartily, "That's awesome! You really are starting to act like me!"

"Yeah," Freddie groaned sarcastically, "Because I _really_ want to be you."

"You technically already are me, dipthong." I smirked.

Freddie scratched his head, "Yeah? Well I wish I wasn't."

"You and me both, brother." I giggled, laying down on the bench and staring up at him while he continued to pace back and forth, "Why are you pacing?"

"It helps me think," He grumbled.

My eyes widened, as the memory of the last night I had my aggression and long blonde hair flashed through my mind.

"_You don't even know me, Freddie," I whispered, taking in a deep breath as the words slid across my tongue. _

_He scoffed, as he unlocked the door. _

"_You like ham…. That's all there is to you, Sam," he stated as he pushed the door open. _

_I grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at me._

"_Oh yeah? You couldn't live being me, dork who is in love with someone who won't EVER love them back!" I shouted angrily._

"_Funny how you always bring that up in any conversation we have," Freddie retorted, crossing his arms._

"_Shut up! It's not like your life is hard! You love Carly, you get rejected by Carly, you get tick baths. Whoop Dee Doo," I said, my face slowly turning beet red. _

"_You wouldn't last a day being me Sam. Trust me!" Freddie seethed. _

"_Ha! That's a laugh. I'd love to see you be me, you jerk!" I screamed._

_Freddie walked into his apartment without another word and slammed the door in my face loudly. I shook my head and turned to leave, stopping for a moment and looking back at the door._

_My tough exterior broke for a moment as I softly murmured, "I wish you could see how hard it is to be me."_

"Freddie!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the bench.

"Sam, I told you that I'm trying to think here!" He grumbled.

I shook my head, "Dude! Remember when we were fighting and screaming at each other about how we couldn't live each others lives? That's gotta be what did it!"

He scoffed, "You expect me to believe a few choice words got our bodies switched? This isn't one of those stupid romantic comedies, Sam. This is real life."

"We are in different bodies, Freddie." I growled, enunciating every syllable, "I think we've thrown real life out the window by this point."

Freddie looked at me silently for a moment, before shaking his head and turning away, "You're going crazy from my mother's tick baths, Sam. Maybe you should go eat something to get you thinking straight."

My eyes widened, and my voice shook, "Freddie?"

"I'm serious," He sighed, "Stop with this stupid conspiracy theory."

"This is the first thing either of us has come up with that actually makes sense!" I bit out.

"You see, Sam." Freddie growled, turning back to me and pointing his finger in my face, "That's where you're wrong. This doesn't make sense! None of this makes any sense!"

I looked down at his finger and smirked before jetting my neck out and biting him. He immediately recoiled, holding his throbbing finger to his chest.

"You bit me!" He growled, blowing on his finger, "What was that for?"

I sighed, licking my lips in defiance, "Being a jerk."

"Sam—"

"I'm gonna go eat something, besides your finger." I breathed, turning away from him in annoyance.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Freddie giggling before his voice floated into my ears, "That's what she said."

I held in the urge to turn around and smack him for the use of such a lame joke.


	13. Affection

**SPOV**

I glanced up at the dark sky, and hugged my brown leather jacket closer to me. The cool wind brushed my hair back, as I walked down the empty road. I had just left the club, the one where Carly embarrassed me. She told him how I felt.

I felt the familiar warm tears rolling down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around me, like I was hugging myself.

That's when the rain started coming down. I was nervous now, as this was the more dangerous part of town. I heard rumors where people sold drugs here, and my moms friends daughter got raped in the alley ahead. My heart started beating faster. I pulled my phone out, and saw I had a little battery left. I began dialing my mom's number, as I passed the alley.

""Hello?" I heard her slurred voice. Suddenly strong hands ripped the phone from my hand. I followed my instincts, and spun around, backing up quickly. A guy in a mask was holding my phone.

"She will call you back," he said. He snapped the phone shut. I panted heavily, and turned, ready to run. I slammed into another guy. He grinned wordlessly at me. I turned again, and more men circled me.

"P-Please. Leave me alone," I whispered. One guy reached over, and ripped my jacket off. Cold drops of water splattered on my arms. I was finally myself, finally Samantha Puckett, and I was going to lose myself again. But I wouldn't come back.

He pulled on my shirt, and I heard it tear, leaving me in a tiny tank top, and bra, with a short skirt on, that Carly made me wear for the club. I shivered, wishing I was wearing pants. TO make it harder. I pushed him away, but a guy from behind shoved me, and I fell into his arms. He planted his mouth on mine, and whimpered in my mouth. I was crying now, harder.

"This isn't like you Sammy," he murmured. I knew his voice. He pulled the mask off.

Harry Jones.

My eyes popped open in surprise, my body jolting. I looked around wildly. I was sitting in Miss. Briggs class. I was in Freddie's body. My face was beaded with sweat. Miss. Briggs was looking at me, intently. I let out a gasp of relief, and then promptly yawned.

"Wha-" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Fredward? Are you alright? Maybe you should go see the nurse," Miss. Briggs said, and called the nurse.

Soon later, Freddie's mom was rushing into the nurses office, concern all over her face.

"Oh, Freddie!" she gasped, and wrapped me up in a vice grip.

"Cant-Breathe," I choked out. She grabbed my arm, and led me to the car, taking me home. I looked back at the school, wishing that my mom would do this when I was sick.

I sat in the front, and leaned my head against the window. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing him. Not even blinking. My phone buzzed, and I pulled it, without Mrs. Benson seeing.

_**Sam? Where r u?**_

_Hey freddork. Ur mom is takin me home. I had a bad dream and im accused of being sik!_

_**Thats cuz I dont sleep in class sam.**_

_Shut it_

_**make me**_

I rolled my eyes, and slid the phone back into my pocket. Ten minutes later we were at Bushwell.

"I'm going to talk to Lewb, you just go upstairs and rest that pretty head of yours," Mrs. Benson said. I gave her a weird look.

_Lewb?_

I got out of the Ford Focus and sighed. I hurried into the building.

"BL- Oh. Hello Fredward," Lewbert said. I gave him a weird look.

"Hi?" I went into the elevator just as Mrs. Benson came in. She hugged Lewbert, and kissed his gross wart. I gagged.

When I got to the floor, I went inside Freddie's apartment. I ripped the phone out, while going into the bathroom. I locked the door, and sat on the toilet.

_WAT IS UP WITH UR MOM AND LEWBERT?_

_**calm down woman!**_

_I am not in the mood 4 jokes benson_

_**OK OK **_

_im waiting_

_**they r dating, OK? They hav been 4 like 18 months. She went back with him after the fallin down the stairs thing. I just never told u guys...**_

I held the phone in my hand in shock. Freddie. I mean Freddork had to deal with this, monster? I frowned, against better judgment.

Why hadn't he told me?

Suddenly the door burst open, and Mrs. Benson stood there, beaming.

She ran to me, and wrapped me in a bone crunching hug.

"Oh, Fredward! He asked!"

**FPOV**

I was worried about Sam. She randomly disappeared, told me that everyone thought she was sick, and that she found out about Lewbert. Mom was waiting for him to propose. I just hope he would. Now, I don't like Lewbert, but he makes my mom happy, and that's what matters.

I boarded the bus, without thinking. It took me right to Sams house. I got out, and gulped nervously. I was still haunted by what she had said to me.

I slowly moved up the path, and then the door burst open.

"Sam?" A drunken voice called. I looked at the door, and saw Sams mom.

"Um, Yeah Mom," I called back.

She walked toward me, swaying a little.

"Get inside, now," she snapped. I did as she said, dread filling me.

When she stepped in beside me, she locked the door. There were almost ten locks on the door.

"You will never leave this house again," she hissed, and slapped me. I fell backwards, landing on the couch. Wait, where did the furniture come from?

"Where did the-" I started.

"I have a new boyfriend," she gloated. "His name is Marks Hill."

Hill was Jonahs last name. I froze, and stared at her.

"And he has a son, who I want you to date. His name... um... Jonah! Thats it, Jonah. I know you will be happy together. He can only come here. You will be homeschooled. The whole shebang. You are not to leave this house. Ever again. Give me your phone." She held out her manicured hand, waiting.

"I lost it," I said, thinking quickly. She growled, and slapped me again.

"Go to your room."

I ran upstairs, and pushed open Sams door. Jonah sat on her bed. He flashed me a grin. I returned it with a scowl, crossing my arms. I didnt realize that my face was swollen. He noticed though.

Quickly, he jumped up, and lightly touched my cheek. I winced.

"Sam? What happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern. I pushed him away from me.

"Like you care."

He sighed, and pushed me onto the bed. I was already on my guard, and he wasn't helping himself.

"I do care Sam. I never stopped liking you. It's just, I wanted a little spice in my life, and Carly was like pepper to me. I never stopped with you, and Carly was just a quick thing. I only wanted one kiss," he said. I gave him a look.

"Now, what happened?" I shrugged, and looked away.

"Did someone hit you?" he demanded. I shrugged again, and looked at the floor.

"Was it my dad?" I shook my head.

"Freddie?" Rapid shake, and glare.

"Sorry, um your mom?" hesitant shake, and I bit my lip.

"Your mom did this to you," he breathed, his eyes wide. His hand lightly touched my cheek, and again I winced at the soreness and pain.

"Wait here," he whispered, and hurried away. I sat there in shock.

He cared about Sam still. I was so surprised at how he was acting. He came back with ice in a towel, which I took gratefully. I pressed it against my cheek, surprised at the pain that followed. He stared at me with concern. I looked away, feeling awkward.

"Why would-" he didn't seem to be able to finish the sentence, he was so angry. I had the same question buddy, I thought to myself.

He suddenly turned my head to look at him, and he leaned in.

Ew.

His lips pressed against mine. It felt so wrong, but it wouldn't be Sam like to push him off, right?

He smiled against my lips, and my stomach turned. I finally stood, in need of air, and water.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

I ran out of the room, and into the bathroom. I grabbed a toothbrush labeled Sam, and vigorously brushed my lips. I felt gross. I felt... Out of place. I hated it, with a passion. I wanted to get out of Sams body, now.

I texted her, telling her that Jonah kissed me, that her mom was in lock down stage. She replied in minutes.

_**Im coming.**_

I sighed in relief, and within a few minutes a steady knock was heard below. I slipped out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I reached for the door, but Mrs. Puckett got there first. She gave me a death glare and I backed off.

She opened the door, and I saw myself. I grinned widely.

"Hello. I am here for Samantha," Sam said. Her mom turned and stared at me. Sam was in a dressy shirt and pants, as though we were going on a date. I looked down at the boyish pants and football jersey.

"Oh! I haven't dressed yet!" I cried, trying to sound dismayed. Sams mom brightened, and Sam relaxed.

"Let me help you dress! You know how I love this boy drama!" she said, sounding like a regular mom. I glanced at Sam, who nodded swiftly. I followed Sams mom up the stairs into her room. Which was trashed.

Old food, and newspapers, and plates, and cup littered the floor, as did dirty, or clean, clothes. The bed wasn't made, and two bottles of wine were on the bedside table, on empty, one half full. She ripped open her closet, the only clean place in the room. Everything was in order, dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, shoes, hats. Everything.

She pulls out a poofy teal colored shirt, and a white tank top. She handed me those, and then gave me white skirt. I dressed quickly, and she shook her head. I took them off, and she dug deep in the closet.

After ten minutes she pulled out a deep teal shirt. It had off the shoulder sleeves, with black tank top under it. The shirt was decorated with black designs. She reached again and pulled out a pair of tight, dark jeans. I put them on and she grinned. Then she went to work on my hair. She swept it up, then took it down. She pulled some up, and kept some down. Then she brushed my lashes with a mascara wand, and added lipstick. Then she was done.

We went downstairs, and Sam grinned at me, nodding her approval. I kissed her moms cheek, and hurried out with Sam. The second the door closed, Sam laughed.

"She gets into nice mom mode when it invloves a boy, and dressing up," she explained. I nodded, feeling really uncomfortable in this outfit.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Really? Jonah _kissed_ me! The only good thing is that he cares about you!" I cried. We were at the park now. I plopped on a bench, and looked up at Sam. She stared at me. "What?"

"Why do you care that he cares about me?" she asked, looking genuinely interested. I looked away, hiding a blush.

"Cause your my friend, duh," I muttered. She touched my shoulder. I felt a weird tingle, all the way down to my toes. I jumped, and looked at her.

"Well... I care about you too," she whispered,

"We should talk about what happened on the fire escape," I replied quietly.

"You mean, why we didn't finish it?" Sam asked. I froze, and looked at her, just as she started leaning.


	14. Do Something

**SPOV**

The moment our lips brushed against each other, a familiar tingle of excitement spread throughout my body. I hadn't had that feeling since my first kiss… the first time I kissed _him_. My thoughts became fuzzy, and although I was basically kissing myself, it was still Freddie Benson and that's all that mattered. At first, he seemed reluctant to kiss me, the fearful look on his face explained that easily, but as soon as our lips met all of his doubts seemed to subside. My heart felt like it was on fire, and I could feel my hands shaking against my thighs as Freddie put his hand over mine and allowed our fingers to intertwine.

As soon as it started, it was over. I finally felt the urge to pull away from him, and when I did, I couldn't bring myself to look up into his eyes… _my_ eyes.

Freddie darted his eyes away as well, glaring down at the grass below us. Neither of us uttered a single word, and I could feel the awkwardness spreading over where joy had electrified me only moments ago. After a few long minutes of unbreakable silence, the sound of a long sigh from Freddie brought me back from my thoughts.

"Well…" He shook his head in disbelief, unable to find the right words I guessed, "That was kind of… um…"

"Unexpected?" I offered, giving him my trademark grin.

Freddie nodded with a small chuckle, "Yeah… **unexpected**."

I bit my lip, looking up at him longingly as he opened his mouth again to speak, "Did I do… _better_ this time?"

"I don't know," I sighed sheepishly, "It's kind of hard to tell since it's _my_ lips I've been mackin' on for a minute!"

He chuckled, "True."

I looked down again, before staring up at Freddie again, "We shouldn't have done that."

"What?" He sounded hurt.

"We shouldn't have… kissed again." I sighed, scratching my arm nervously.

Freddie jumped up from the bench and glared down at me, "I wanted to."

I shook my head, "You didn't want to Freddie. After kissing Jonah you were hurt and confused and… and you needed to release all of that 'sexual tension' or whatever."

"But I—"

"It's like when you kissed Carly the other day," I added, biting my lip, "After Harry go to you."

Freddie stood still, but I could see the shake in his shoulders at the mention of Harry's name, "How did you—"

"She texted me before she left for Yakima, and before all of this 'Jess drama'," I sighed, "She was worried about you… or me. I don't know. Anyways, she said to keep an eye on you because you were kind of unstable."

Freddie's jaw dropped, and he was completely silent.

I stood up and walked to his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, dude. Do you know how many times I've gone crazy after an encounter with one of my mom's boyfriends?"

He shook his head silently.

"Too many," I answered my own question, "You're fine."

"Is that what happened with our first kiss?" He asked sheepishly, almost inaudibly as well.

My eyes widened, and I quickly recoiled, "Of course not. That was my first kiss, and it wasn't because of my stupid home life, okay? I did it because… well… I kind of… maybe… _liked_ you."

His gaze still wouldn't meet mine, "You're sure about that? I mean, I thought I was kissing you because _I_ liked _you_, but now I don't know."

I froze, stepping away from him instantly, "You can't like me, Freddie. It's just… you can't. You're not supposed to."

Freddie finally gave me the satisfaction of his eyes, or mine anyways, "I do."

"No you don't," I shook my head, walking away from him and feeling like I was convincing myself more than him, "You're not supposed to like someone like me. No one is."

My last sentence was spoken so low, I barely heard it. But somehow, Freddie had heard it as well, and I quickly found his arms wrapped around me, holding me in front of him. It was weird, looking at my own face when I should be looking at Freddie, but there I was. My eyes held so much conviction, and I'd never seen them that way when they had actually been _my_ eyes.

"People can like you, Sam." He said finally, "Why shouldn't we?"

I bit my lip, looking up at him warily as I felt tears brimming in my eyes that I couldn't allow to fall, "My mom… she says that n-nobody can and that I'm not good enough. She's right, Freddie. I know she's right. Why would she say that if it's wrong? She's my m-mom."

Freddie shook his head, pushing some of the blonde hairs that had fallen into his face away, "She's wrong. Your mom is just… wrong. She's just a bad person and she's wrong."

"She's my mother, Freddie." I bit out, glaring up at him, "So why would she say that chizz if it was a lie?"

He shrugged, "I… I don't know. But I do know that it's all a lie."

"You don't get it," I shook my head, pushing him away, "Nobody ever gets it."

"Yes, I do." Freddie breathed, "I've lived in your house for days, Sam. I know what it's like with your mom."

I frowned at him, shaking my head angrily as the tears came back, "How can you? You spent, what, two or three days at my house? Two or three days would be like a _vacation_ for me. I've had to deal with her insanity my entire life, Freddie. A lifetime of getting put-down and smacked and kicked and screamed at for no reason. You have no idea what it's been like."

His arms were around me again, and when my head hit his bony shoulder, I felt the tears on my face.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He whispered, "You should have told someone—"

"I couldn't!" I shouted suddenly, retracting from him again, "You don't understand! I've tried to explain it to you, but you still don't get it!"

Freddie shook his head, staring at his shoes, "Sorry."

I stopped, holding my head in my hands, "No, _I'm_ sorry. It's just, talking about that… that **place** gets me really messed up. I don't mean to be like this…"

He nodded, a smile falling on his face, "I know."

"Sometimes," I sighed, "I think I'll be like her, you know? An angry drunk with kids who's dads I can't remember the name of. It kind of scares me."

Freddie sighed, taking me into his arms again, "I know…"

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, carefully taking the sadness from my face before looking at him again with a smile, "We should go do something."

"Huh?"

"I'm bored, and this conversation is depressing me." I smirked, "Let's go do something!"

He furrowed his brow, "Um, okay?"

"Well?"

"Well what?" He groaned.

I sighed, "What do you want to go do, Dipwad?"

**FPOV**

Sam really never ceased to amaze me. One minute, we're in a deep conversation about her home life, and the next she wants 'to go do something'. It's perplexing to say the least. Although, a piece of me believes this is just her trying to keep us from talking about that kiss that really shouldn't happened… according to Sam of course.

"Well?" She groaned, tapping her foot.

I will admit that I'm still a tad bewildered each time I see _my_ body using _Sam's_ mannerisms. Especially because I'm, you know, a boy. Sam has a knach for the 'hands-on-hips' thing, and it doesn't work well on a guy.

"I don't know," I finally groaned, fiddling with her long hair that I was slowly getting used to, "Your pick, Puckett."

She smirked, "Really?"

"Nothing that will get me arrested," I added quickly, noticing her devious grin, "Or you arrested. My mom would kill me."

"Not you, technically." She continued to smirk.

I groaned, "You know what I mean."

Sam sighed, "Fine, nothing illegal, got it."

"We could just get smoothies?" I offered, hoping it would keep us from doing illegal things that Sam would trick me into believing were legal, "T-Bo won't care that it's kind of late."

Surprisingly, she shrugged and nodded, "That sounds fair, since this is still technically a date. You're paying though."

I grinned, "No way, Puckett. I'm not the guy in this relationship right now, you are. So, you are paying."

Her jaw dropped, "No way, Benson."

"I don't have any money," I stated honestly, nodding down to my appearance.

Sam groaned, "Whatever, I guess I'm paying. But it's still your money, Dipthong."

I shrugged as we began to walk down the path of the park, "I don't care. I'm still going to enjoy the emotional turmoil this act of kindness will put you through."

"Can it," She ordered, speeding up her pace.

Man, I really wish we were back to normal. This feels like a scene in a movie or something.


	15. Jess's Real Side

**FPOV**

I was so confused. Sam was practically running, as though she was avoiding what happened. But I wanted to talk. I needed to. I decided we would when we got the smoothies. By the time I got to Groovy Smoothies, Sam was sitting at a table, two smoothies in front of her. I smiled, and sat beside her, grabbing the one she wasn't drinking. She looked around, avoiding eye contact.

"Sam, we have to talk," I said, calmly.

"No we don't," she said simply.

I sighed, and grabbed her cup.

"Yes, we do."

Sam growled at me, snatching for the cup, which I pulled out of reach. "Look, I don't care what you think! We don't need to talk!" she screamed at me. I was thankful it was only T-Bo there. She jumped up, ready to run.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead and run Sam! That's all you ever seem to do anymore isn't it?" I yelled after her. She froze, and Spencer walked in. I didn't even look at him. Sam spun around.

"Me? Your the one that is running, Dork!" She hissed. Spencer backed up, but Sam shoved him into a seat. He pouted, and mouthed, "ow."

I rolled my eyes, and ran toward Sam.  
"Wait! You do run from your problems Sam! You always have! You could've told someone what was happening to you!" I screamed. She whipped around, and stared at me.

"I can't believe it. You still don't understand. Freddie, even if she beats me, she is my mother. I love her. I guess-" she was crying now, I felt so bad. "It doesn't matter. When I get those special moments with her, like the boy problem date thing, she is loving. I feel like I'm worth something. Besides, where would I go? She gives me a home, Freddie! A home!" Tears rolled down her cheeks, and I stared at her. Spencer ran out, obviously confused, and disturbed. "I knew you wouldn't understand! No one does!" she collapsed, her shoulders shaking. Sam broke. My Sam broke.

"Sam, you are worth something," I told her.

"No I'm not! I only feel like it when she loves me, just a little!" Sam hissed in return.

"Sam, I like you! I can make you worth something!" I said, flushing slightly.

"No you don't. No one does," she whispered, and a sob escaped her.

"Sam, it's OK. I'm actually starting to understand you now. But Sam, you were almost raped," I stated the obvious, shivering at the memory. That would haunt me. But not as much as the words that came out of Sam's mouth. Well my mouth.

"I already was."

**SPOV**

"I already was."

I regretted saying it the moment it came out of my mouth. I didn't want anyone to know. Harry was the one who did it, of course. It was always him. Him and my mom went on and off, and I remember when he did it. When I was six. I was still haunted.

That was a secret. Harry was sure to kill me. Not that stealing all our furniture was enough. I began sobbing again, and secure arms wrapped around me.

I didn't want Freddie to like me. He couldn't. I wasn't whole. I was broken. I could never really love anyone the way they needed to be loved. The way Freddie needed to be loved.

"Sam." His voice... My voice sounded pained. I winced, and shrugged out of his grip. I ran from him, out to the cold air. Right into someone.

"Freddie?" Carly. No Jess was around. Her eyes were a little red. I stiffened at her, and sniffled.

"Oh Freddie," she wrapped her arms around me, and started crying. She had the _nerve_ to come here, and hug me?

I shoved her off me.

"What do you want Shay," I snapped. She sighed, and shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she whispered.

"CARLY?" a voice yelled from the distance. A look of fear crossed her face, before she composed, suddenly looking cocky, and mean toward me. She crossed her arms, and leaned on one leg. I was confused. Jess came from the shadows, and noted Carly's stance. She smirked, and glided over to us.

"Freddie," Jess drawled. I nodded curtly toward her, staring at Carly. It was like she was giving me a message with her eyes.  
She was scared.

"Come on, Carly. Let's go," Jess said, gripping Carly's arm. Carly flinched, but kept her calm. I was shocked at this.

"Can't I buy us smoothies? That's why I came," Carly insisted.

"Whatevs. Blueberry-"

"Blitz. Of course. Go on back, set up Girly Cow," Carly said, smiling warmly at Jess. She nodded, and left. After watching her leave, Carly faced me.

"Please, Freddie. You have to help me," she whispered, fear took over her face. My instincts reached out to her, and I pulled her inside.

"Sam!" she flung her arms around Freddie, who looked really annoyed. He pushed her off.

"Please, Freddie. Explain," Carly begged, starting to buy the smoothies.

"Somethings wrong," I whispered in Freddie's ear. I told him what happened as Carly started coming back. He looked at her for a moment.

I then noticed a slight bruise on her cheekbone.

"She... Hit you?" I whispered, shock filling me. Carly looked down.

"I have to go. Bye," she ran away from us, leaving us in shock. I looked at Freddie, who looked at me.

A long silence filled the air. Finally he spoke/

"So about that kiss..."

"Ugh! Shut up!" I screamed at him, rolling my eyes. "I have to get home to your mom or she will flip. I think she mentioned an Aggressive Parenting Meeting or something like that," and I left.

His mom had left a while ago. I just wanted to get out of that place. He confused me, so much. He just told me he... Liked me. I didn't understand. I was always so mean to him, so... cruel.

I looked back at the brightly lit store, and Freddie stood there, illuminated in the light. He stared at me, and I faltered in my step, swallowing the lump in my throat.

No one can like Sam Puckett. I've been used, beaten, forgotten. No can love me, because I don't love myself.

Tears escaped my eyes, and I started running, choking back a sob.

"Sam!" Freddie called after me. I ignored him, and ran faster. "Sam! Sam, stop!" he yelled. I stopped, and turned to face him.

"No one likes me Freddie! No one can! Your only saying that! Leave me alone!" I screamed, and sprinted to Bushwell, tears running down my cheeks.

No one likes me. No one.

As I ran, I heard voices.

I froze, trying to identify them. One was Carly. The other... Jess.

"What is wrong with you Carly. This is a good plan!" Jess said.

"No its not! I love the people in the school! Why do you even have to do this?" Carly whispered back.

I inched forward, toward the ally beside Bushwell, trying to hear them better.

"Carly, these people have been rude to you! They have made fun of your episodes if you mess up, they are mean. I have to do this, and I want you to join me," Jess said, though it sounded like she wasn't giving Carly a choice.

"No, Jess I-" I heard a thud, and peaked in the ally. Carly was on the ground, her hand on her cheek. Her eyes looked scared. She saw me, and a tear escaped.

"Don't cry. Get up. Your joining me, I don't care what you say," Jess spat. Carly flinched.

I stared, wide-eyed at them.

Carly slowly got up, and her legs shook slightly. Her brown eyes met mine, and they had tears in them. Her chin quivered, and she bolted, running toward Bushwell. Jess stared after her, a small smirk on her face.

"Well, Carly Shay. Looks like I've got you just where I want you," she said quietly to herself. I backed up a lot, to make it look like I was just walking down. Jess stepped out, and glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. She narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever. Carly dropped our smoothies cause she got a little scared. The caps flew in there, so I went to get them, and she went up to her room. I'm going home though. If she asks, though I doubt she'd talk to a dork like you, then tell her I'm not feeling to gr-ATE. Say it like that, too. Gr-ATE. Kay?" she said, talking really fast. I noticed no caps in her hand.

"Whatever, weird person," I said, and turned, sprinting toward the groovy smoothies. I had to tell Freddie. I had to. As I ran, it started to rain. The water soaked my hair, and the rain hid the sounds of my feet. I stopped a little bit away from the door. Freddie was still there. I could tell he had been crying. Nub. I felt bad.

Against my will, a tear escaped my eye.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, before backing away, and heading back to Bushwell.


	16. Lubert?

**Please forgive us! We are so sorry it's this late. I(kittykatgurl21) am a terrible updater. Dont hate us! Enjoy? Review, too? Maybe? Sorry!  
**

**FPOV**

I was frozen in place, standing in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the Groovy Smoothie. Rain was trickling down my forehead, and I could feel my clothes and hair getting damp, but I still couldn't move. The shock still hadn't worn off from Sam's words…

I had given up trying to chase Sam down by this point. She obviously didn't want to talk this out, at least not yet. I hoped she went back to my apartment. Some overprotective dotting from my mother would help her; I can tell that it has been ever since we got switched. I couldn't help but wonder when and how and why Sam was… I can't even say it. It's too wrong and disgusting for me.

My stomach drops as I remember that I'm not Freddie right now, I'm still Sam. I'm still inside her body… a body that has had another person inside it as well. I shudder at the memories of the night he almost got to me, thinking about how something like this could have happened to Sam. The fear defeated me when I was in the bedroom with Harry, I can only imagine what went through Sam's mind when it happened to her, and the man when through with it.

I gritted my teeth, angry that she hadn't even told me who it was. If I knew, I'd kill him. Simple as that.

The longer I stood in place, pondering thoughts well beyond my maturity level, the more soaked my clothes became. I soon realized I needed to find shelter from the rain, and fast. The first thought I had, was to run under the awning that extended over the front door of the Groovy Smoothie. It kept the rain off my back, but now I was shivering in the cold night air.

I needed to go home.

I can't go home, at least not to Sam's home. I know the dangers of lurking around there for too long now, and definitely won't be stopping by anytime soon unless I absolutely have to for one reason or another. I wrapped Sam's small arms around myself, moving back and forth on the balls of my feet to keep warm. I could go inside the Groovy Smoothie and hang out for a while until it closes, I'm sure T-Bo wouldn't mind. But that's the problem, the place will eventually close. I'll be forced out here again, with no place to go.

After a short debate with myself, I finally decide to go with that plan and linger inside the Groovy Smoothie until closing time. At least it's warm in there, and I'm positive I could hustle a free drink out of T-Bo. The moment I walked in, I could hear whispers and hushed voices drowning out the sound of the bell ringing above me. I released a sad sigh, trudging through the room towards the back where the bathrooms were located. My shoes squeaked with each step, and I could hear water dripping off of my hair and splattering onto the floor.

When I made it to the bathroom, I immediately began grabbing paper towels to try and dry myself off a little more. I didn't even take time to close the door before I started frantically trying to squeegee out my hair.

A sudden knock from behind me caused me to jump, but when I looked in the mirror and eventually turned around, I saw only T-Bo. He was holding an orange towel in his arms, along with a Groovy Smoothie tee shirt.

"H-hey, T-Bo." I greeted him with a small wave, my teeth chattering while my body continued to shake.

He smirked, "I saw you out there talking to that Benson boy. Looked like you guys had some problems."

I shrugged my shoulders, bouncing on the balls of my feet again to get warm, "We're fine… Sam—I mean, Freddie told me something really bad and… it's complicated."

"Well," T-Bo nodded, giving me another smile, "You stood out there in the rain waiting for him to come back. That's dedication. Like what I do with my fruits before I make a smoothie—"

"Look, dude. No offense, but I really don't care about fruits or smoothies." I bit out, my inner-Sam showing herself.

He frowned, "Whatever… do you want these?"

He extended his arms holding the towel and shirt to me, and I gladly accepted. I almost dropped the shirt as I brought the towel around my shoulders, hugging it to my chest. The warmth spread through my body I moments, and I was thanking T-Bo gratefully seconds later.

"Thank you… so much." I smiled up at him, while he waved me off.

"Oh, anything for young love." T-Bo replied simply, "Are you gonna want a smoothie too?"

I swallowed, "I don't have any money…"

"So? Nobody else is here anymore. You ran all the rest of my customers off with your little entrance there." He sighed.

"Sorry about that… I didn't mean to."

"It's cool, blondie." He waved me off again, "So, Strawberry Splat?"

I sighed, "Sure."

"Awesome!" T-Bo jumped and ran from the doorway to the bathroom, while I shut the door quickly behind him.

I felt a lot better once I had my wet tee shirt off, and the oversized Groovy Smoothie shirt on. It was warmer, and I almost smiled at that fact. I wrapped my hair with the towel before leaving the restroom, knowing how long it always took Sam to dry her hair back when our bodies were normal.

"Yo!" T-Bo's loud voice startled me, "You want your smoothie?"

I grinned, taking the Styrofoam cup from him eagerly, "Yeah."

I began to slurp the sugary goodness, savoring the taste in my mouth before I looked up at T-Bo again, "You mind if I hang out here for a while?"

"Naw, as long as you're gone when I lock up."

"When will that be?" I asked sadly.

He shrugged, "Probably half-an-hour or so."

I sighed and nodded in understanding, realizing I'd need to find somewhere else to stay later. T-Bo gave me an odd look, but shrugged and returned to cleaning the counter and whatever else he needed to do before closing. My eyes wandered across the room to the table Carly, Sam, and I always sat at upon our visits here. Part of me wanted to sit there, and maybe feel a little better, but then I remembered how broken our friendship was now, and how I was beginning to feel less hopeful for things to change.

With a grunt, I plopped down on a barstool in front of a table that was propped up against a large window. I watched rain droplets slide down the glass, slurping away at my smoothie absentmindedly. My thoughts began to go awry again, and I found myself staring at my reflection in the window.

Sam.

I wonder how often she goes through this. It can't be too much since she's over at Carly's most of the time, but I know there are some nights that she eventually has to make her way home in order to keep Carly from worrying. I bet she never goes home. I wouldn't want to go to my house if I had a mom like Sam's, along with scumbag boyfriends to deal with.

There have been certain instances when I remember Sam leaving Carly's at night, and returning the next morning wearing the same clothes from the day before, only much dirtier. Her hair was always matted and there were deep bags under her eyes that seemed to be from lack of sleep. Before Carly or I could ask, she'd crack a joke about her mom or her cat, before asking Carly if she could borrow some clothes and take a shower.

If only we'd pressed on a little more, or asked her a few more questions, maybe we could have saved her.

"Puckett?" I heard T-Bo's voice from somewhere.

I looked up and saw him holding his keys in one hand, and a jacket in the other, "Oh."

"You can keep the shirt if you want," He said as I handed him the now wet towel, "It's an older one."

I smiled sadly, "Thanks."

He nodded, "No problem, kid."

With a pained sigh, I slid out of the stool and walked towards the entrance. Before leaving, I dropped my now empty Styrofoam cup in a trashcan. I lingered in the doorway for a moment, feeling utterly helpless and lost, but T-Bo didn't seem to notice. He simply locked the door behind us before waving goodbye to me and walking down the sidewalk to his van.

When I stepped out onto the wet pavement, the first thing I noticed was that it was no longer raining. I guess that's a good thing. It'll make wandering the streets aimlessly tonight a little easier…

**SPOV**

"Fredward Benson!" I jumped at the loud screech I heard upon opening the door to Freddie's apartment, "Where have you been?"

I bit my lip, in search of some kind of diligent answer, but I couldn't come up with one. Mrs. Benson sighed, grabbing my arm and leading me into the living room of the apartment, sitting me down on the couch angrily.

Right when I began to think she might hit me, she completely surprised me by pulling me up in a hard embrace. I grimaced at the massive amount of contact, grunting as I felt my air being cut off.

"Oh, Freddie! I was so worried about you!" She exclaimed, finally releasing me, "It started raining and I was so scared something happened to you!"

I wasn't used to this kind of treatment at all, but I tried to go with it in a way Freddie would.

"I-I'm okay, Mom. I just got caught up in the rain on the way home." I sighed, forcing a smile to show her I truly was okay.

"Well thank heavens for that!" Mrs. Benson cried, hugging me tightly again.

While she was hugging me, I heard a weird howling sound coming from somewhere far away, and the moment I thought I might know the source, she let go of me.

"Mom?" I tried to sound more convincing.

Mrs. Benson smiled bigger, "Freddie, I have great news!"

I gulped, "What is it?"

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me out of the living room and into her bedroom. Sprawled out across her bed, wearing his doorman uniform, was Lewbert.

"Lewb, honey?" Mrs. Benson nudged him slightly, "I think it's time we tell Freddie the good news."

Lewbert sat up on the bed, scratching the back of his head, "Well, alright. Go on and tell him, _Marissa_."

I clenched my fists, preparing for the worst.

"Lewbert and I... we're getting _married_, Fredward." Mrs. Benson said with a sweet smile, taking his hand in hers, "And that's not all…"

I was already in shock at the fact that they dated, but now they're getting married? What else could Mrs. Benson have to say… other than...?

"You're going to be a big brother," She continued after a moment, locking her gaze with mine.

My face fell, and I had to hold in the urge not to scream. This wasn't even my family but I could feel the pain in my heart that told me Freddie wouldn't be able to handle this. This is too much, too soon.

"You're… you're _pregnant_?" I choked out, shaking my head in disbelief as she nodded hers.

"We're going to be a big happy family, Freddie." She breathed, releasing Lewbert's hand and walking towards me.

She leaned down to my ear and whispered something so low only I could hear it.

"I told you we didn't need your dad to be happy."

**Ok so obviously it was super mean of me to not update. I'm going to update as quick as possible! Forgive me! YOu can thank Ms. Juno for this chapter **


End file.
